


Something Sweet

by minsbins (reesea)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3RACHA, 3racha low key rich, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Fluff, Host Clubs, M/M, Mild Angst, Mild Language, Minor Anxiety, Mutual Pining, My First AO3 Post, Non-Idol AU, Strangers to Lovers, also everyone loves Felix, as always, danceracha struggling, im bad at tags send help, jisung is a soft baby, jisung is whipped, just a dash of seungjin, manifesting a 3RACHA album, minho is tired, minsung - Freeform, non-canon AU, text fic low key, the other members will show up eventually, waiter lee minho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 40,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reesea/pseuds/minsbins
Summary: Minho: a part time dancer, who's feeling a little too old for his childhood dreams, is working his usual shift at Seoul's most expensive high end restaurant, when a trio of new-comers stumble in. Not expecting anything more spilt wine and a poor tip, he's instead met with one heart shaped smile and a receipt written phone number.Jisung's dreams are at peak of being realized. The beginning of his music career, performing along side his 2 best friends, and all with a paycheck for his songs every other week, what more could he want? Besides, of course, the number of their hot waiter and the chance to maybe see his smile again? soon? everyday for the rest of his life? tbd.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 60
Kudos: 238





	1. the sweetest drink on the menu

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest this is the first thing I’ve ever written and actually posted, and the first I've posted on ao3. SO please accept this minsung "one-shot" that just came out of wanting more waiter Minho in my life. If you read it and like it let me know, and maybe ill write more of it!!! In my head it has at least a few more chapters of non-plot where the other boys show up... enjoy! 
> 
> This was suppose to be a oneshot, and uh well here we are...  
> Thank you all the comments and kudos!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho is working his usual shift at Seoul's most expensive high end restaurant, when a trio of new-comers arrive and by the end of Minho’s tedious night he’s plus one additional phone number.

It had only been an hour since the dinner rush started and Minho was already counting the minutes until he could collect his tips and go home. Sure, he could think of countless more exhausting jobs compared to being a waiter at Menu 98 (an upscale restaurant in a part of town he most definitely did not live in), but today just hit different. He never had to do much more than just put on his Customer Server Smile ™, not mess up the orders, pour the wine without spilling, and recommend the highest priced appetizer if asked. Pretty simple stuff. Nothing too draining, but still the exhaustion set in, probably due to spending 2 more hours in the dance studio than he should’ve the previous day. 

His feet were paying for those additional long hours trying to perfect choreo by making each minute of his shift more painful than the last. Even so, working at the ever popular restaurant paid for the daily discomfort that Minho may have felt from his blistered feet. The restaurant was a well known hot spot for anyone with enough money to casually spend the equivalent of three of Minho's paychecks on a meal. CEOs and their business partners along with idols and some lesser known celebrities made up most of their usual clientele on a casual Friday night like this one. The customers always came in waves on Friday evenings, parties of usually 4 or more coming in to celebrate some successful business venture that took place during the week. Great for Minho really, because that meant usually more wine, more appetizers, larger meals, and larger checks, which means bigger tips. His bank account really needed these Fridays especially if he was gong to keep saving up to finally pursue his dream. 

A new party of six was just assigned to Minho’s section. Trademarked smile: on, Feet: still aching, Hours until close: at least another three. It looked like tonight it was going to be a long ass night. 

An hour or so passed before Minho was able to get some form of rest from being out on the floor. Minho leaned his body weight against the wall near the back of the dining room, appreciating the brief calm before the night crowd started to roll in. Thoughts of the dance he was trying to choreograph flashed through his head. He hoped that the movements he’d chosen would be able to convey the emotions of the song he had in mind. The thought of asking Hyunjin to watch his performance briefly popped in his head, but before he could consider it further the hostess was calling his name. 

“Minho! There's a new table for you in section three.” Minho moved from his comfortable position against the wall and went through his checklist; Apron? Flattened. Backup pens? Check. Hair gently moved out of his face to perfectly frame it? Check. Lastly, Polite customer service smile? Obviously. 

The three boys at the table were definitely new customers to the restaurant. Minho observed that the three of them appeared to be blissfully unaware of the de facto business casual to fully formal dress code that the other patrons in the restaurant followed. The Trio seemed to sport the street style that you would see in the popular clubs not only a block away. Two of them clothed in almost all black outfits while the third wore a bright pink colored hoodie under his jean jacket. 

“Hyung, I still can’t believe we did it! The crowd was huge, I mean after going on stage I don't even remember anything. I might have blacked out. Holy shit did I actually black out….” Pink hoodie seemed pretty animated about whatever the reason was for their meal out. Maybe a little too animated, as other tables glazed bitterly toward the source of their evening’s disruption. 

Before approaching he considered the possibility that these boys being idols was likely, but Minho still found it odd for multiple reasons. He didn't recognize them at all as idols, which he was usually pretty good at keeping up with, and when idols did casually come in it was more likely to be on a weekday for an early dinner and not a late Friday night after the dinner rush. Nonetheless, with his perfect waiter image on, he walks over to the table never showing his curiosity.

“Good evening gentlemen, My name is Minho, and I’ll be serving you tonight. Is there anything I can get you to drink before your starters?” His script rolled politely off his tongue like it had the whole night. All complete with a slight smile and arms perfectly placed behind him, as carefully and as naturally as a doll whose been posed in the same position for the past six hours.

The wide set, somewhat brooding boy has already decided after glancing at the drink menu, “yeah I'll order a bottle of the house red for the table,” glancing up at Minho from beneath his black cap. Minho swiftly wrote down the order, and moved his glance over to the next boy at the table.

“Hyung, you're the only one of us who chooses to drink wine voluntarily,” Pink hoodie spoke up, seemingly upset about the prospect of drinking bitter fruit water. 

“Jisung, you're just saying that because you can't handle anything that you can actually taste the alcohol in. I'll drink whatever Bin gets,” the handsome curly haired blonde mentions, glancing at the soft hoodied boy next to him with a look that reminds Minho of a disappointed father. Minho actively fights off the smirk that is wanting to form on his lips.

“WHAT that's not true, THAT ONE TIME I drank an entire bottle of-”

“Fine, fine just stop yelling. You’re gonna get us kicked out before we even get to eat” Mr. Black cap glances up at Minho again, but with a more apologetic look. “Add on an order of the fruitiest and sweetest drink you serve still with alcohol in it, for the small squirrel boy.” That last part came with a smirk from the dark haired speaker and a glare from from the ‘squirrel boy’ to his left. 

Minho had trouble keeping the smirk from forming this time. And maybe his perfect image faltered for a second, but he was quick to recover, and confirmed their orders with a straight face and a promise to return with water as he left to give them time to select from the menu. 

\---

“Great now our waiter thinks I'm a whiny baby who looks like a squirrel. Wow, thanks Changbin-hyung.” Jisung grumbles and pinches his cheeks that cursed him with the rodent nickname. 

“Good, at least he won’t be fooled into thinking you're anything but the truth” 

“Yah! WHa-”

“Hey settle down you guys, lets try not to get kicked out please. Binnie recommended the food here, and I would very much like to eat it before we are politely asked to leave” 

Jisung grumbles something inaudible at Chan’s request, and Changbin can't help but respond with a smirk at getting to see the younger be told off.

“Also we're supposed to be celebrating selling out our show so lets do that, yeah? First show 3racha single handedly sold out! WE did that!” 

All three of them get proud smiles after that, and the bickering is left forgotten as the three recount the night, even though they had lived it together

“Not gonna lie, I think our Binnie stole the show tonight. You were on fire tonight man.” Chan said proudly, receiving a thankful smile from the younger boy, who had become shy and bashful at the praise.

“Though, Chan-hyung your rap was so charismatic tonight, you almost made that girl in front faint when you winked at her, the whole audience fucking lost it” Jisung had switched from literally yelling to just a whisper shout for emphasis.

“Hahaha, yeah I can't even believe that happened. Man, today’s energy was just different.” The smile on Chan’s face was blinding, as usual. “Hopefully we can get to play even bigger venues soon. I could get used to this...” Chan mused, seemingly already focused on the future plans of 3racha. 

“Yeah, those paydays would be real nice right about now.”

“Bin-hyung, what are you talking about, you’re literally loaded. Plus since you got that producing job, we can actually pay the rent on the apartment you parents let us stay in '' Jisungs pretty thankful for all the support Changbins parents had given them, while the three of them worked toward their collective dream to make and perform music. But he thinks they all can agree that finally being able to use their own money to live instead of just relying on handouts and the kindness of friends or family to help keep them from becoming starved or homeless, is a new kind of satisfying that Jisung hadn’t considered before. Just look at them now, at one of the nicest (and most expensive) restaurants in Seoul, fighting over drinks and having a meal that would hopefully be the first of many celebrations for their groups accomplishments. The trio could all agree that the financial stress has been one of their greatest worries, and that beginning to escape it has been all kinds of relieving. 

Before any of the boys could respond to Jisung’s comment, Minho had returned with three glasses of water, three glasses for wine, and a bottle of wine all balanced perfectly on a tray perched on the palm of his hand. Jisung had to admit it was impressive how he had managed to balance all of the glassware and liquids without losing balance, and while moving with more grace and agility than he would expect from your average waiter. 

Before Jisung had even returned from his thoughts, three glasses of water and the expertly poured wine glasses, all set delicately without a single drop spilled, were identically placed in front of each of them. Graceful may have been an understatement. 

“Have you decided what you would like to have tonight, gentlemen?” Their waiter Minho said, all with a gentle expression on his face. 

No, the answer was no, but before Jisung could respond, Changbin had already ordered the pricey steak to go with his wine. Soon after, Chan ordered the surf and turf dish that had a stupidly complicated name that Jisung couldn’t pronounce. Jisung hadn’t even remembered them even looking at the menu, or maybe it was just him who had yet to even glanced at it. Details. 

“Uhhhhh…” Jisung searched hopelessly over the menu and then at his friends, who stared blankly back at him, then back to the menu again. This was a regular occurrence when the three decided to go out and eat, when they weren’t holding themselves in their apartment for weeks at a time. Still, Jisung always ended up hopelessly unprepared to successfully order without awkward pauses and at least three consecutive strings of ‘hmm’s and ‘uhhh’s. And so,

“Hmmmmm…. I think.. Uhh…. maybe…” nothing was popping out at him, and Jisung was pretty sure at this point that he had forgotten how to read. “Ya know what, surprise me,” he decided this was the best response he could come up with. 

“Surprise you?” Minho looked just as confused as Jisung felt.

“Yeah, is that an option? If not, I'm this close to just closing my eyes and pointing.” He says while dramatically closing his eyes and waving his finger over the menu. Once again Jisung was hopeless.

He hears a soft chuckle and opens his eyes just in time to catch their waiter’s lips curl in a sweet smile that makes his eyes turn into crescents. It lasts barely a second, before his face returns to his neutral customer service expression. But Jisung decides he really likes that smile, and a part of him is sad to see it retreat so soon. 

“Well in that case, I can do the blind pointing for you, but I personally recommend the seasonally prepared local beef served on house baked brioche, that comes with garlic and parsley potato wedges. Does that sound alright?” Jisung felt he had said it faster and with more details just to confuse him. 

Jisung stares at him blankly in response, and he's pretty sure four whole seconds pass in silence before the Pretty Waiter ™ follows up, an ever so slight smirk on his lips, “it's pretty much a really good local burger with homemade fries, I think it would be something you would enjoy.” 

Jisung grins at that, “Oh! Yeah that does sound good...Thank you! I will have that.” For some reason he really likes the idea that their waiter chose something off the menu that was specially meant for him. Not that he wouldn't like all the nicer and fancier dishes they serve here with small plates with dry ice fog, but a part of him was more content in getting a dinner that didn't require him to question whether or not something on his plate was even edible. And the happy curiosity definitely had nothing to do with the way their waiter’s eyes sparkled when he talked or the barely-there smirk that Jisung just caught sight of. 

“Alright then, I’ll put in these orders. Oh! And then I'll be right back with your speciality fruit drink,” He says that last part with a slightly more upbeat tone, resulting in another smirk to appear on Changbin’s face and a groan from a slightly embarrassed Jisung.

\---

Minho surprised himself. 

On any given day of work at _Menu 98_ , he deathly avoids having to do anything more than the regular polite small talk. But for some reason, tonight he couldn’t stop himself from playing along with the antics of the cute boy at his table. The three boys were entertaining, and maybe he could blame the exhaustion and the numb pain in his heels, but the comical distraction was welcomed by Minho. He didn't even realize just how much he had been looking for a distraction from the long shift until it was staring right at him with big shiny eyes and a cute round face. Minho hurried back to enter in their orders, including his suggestion for the squirrel looking boy.

Minho wasn’t going to deny that the flustered boy at the table was cute, he was pretty aware how attractive all three the boys were when he took their orders. He had thought they were idols originally, so in Minho’s mind it made sense. Still, the waiter still felt something about the three was too unique to be categorized as just idols or trainees. As much as it may have piqued his curiosity though, Minho still got paid for his service not for his interests in customers, so he brushed it off almost as soon as it appeared. 

The rest of the evening, Minho tended to all four of his assigned tables with his usual perfect server act and minimal small talk. When it came to the three somewhat boisterous customers in the corner table, Minho may or may not have allowed himself to subtly laugh at their arguments and antics. The dynamic of the three boys was slowly becoming the highlight of his late night shift. Each of their personalities greatly contrasted and amplified the other, making way for animated and comical exchanges and arguments between them. 

When Minho had returned with a Strawberry daiquiri for the boy in pink, a chorus of giggles could be heard from the other two boys, while the other happily accepted the drink in substitute for the untouched glass of wine in front of him. Upon drinking it, the cute boy's eyes somehow widened further and shined more than Minho thought was possible. He flashed his heart-shaped smile as he thanked Minho for the drink. 

Minho nodded in return, and internally decided that Heart-shaped smiles were his new favorite. 

\---

Jisung had been hyper since the show, and the energy was now focused on a new mission to see the pretty smile of their waiter again. Granted, he didn't have to try that much harder to gain the attention of the pretty waiter, being the loud and excitable person naturally he was. Every small grin that Jisung was able to pull out from under the other boy’s infuriatingly polite facade, was a major win in his book. 

Chan, Changbin, and Jisung celebrated further by enjoying the food, which was all phenomenal, and discussing their next gig the coming week. The best way to celebrate one performance is to look towards the next, or someother random bullshit Changbin had said after a couple more glasses of wine.

Overall the night was a celebration of all of the dedication and hours they had put into their music, as well as their grind to perform and grow a somewhat sizable following. They were all high on the potential of finally getting to realize their dreams and reach their goals as a group, something none of them actually thought they would get to do together. The overwhelming happiness of the night easily made it one of Jisung's new favorite memories. 

As the boys were finishing off their third--or forth--drink (Jisung definitely had another one of the strawberry drinks Minho had brought him), after dinner and figuring out their checks, Jisung felt a surge of boldness. Mostly due to having a few drinks in his system, and the slight infatuation he had with the pretty waiter's smile, Jisung decided ‘whats the worst thing that could happen? Rejection? lmao’ and wrote down his name and number on his receipt in hopes that Minho would actually read it, or maybe even contact him. Maybe. 

It was a shot in the dark, but Jisung had been feeling a little high on life, and felt like he couldn’t leave without at least shooting his shot. Jisung and the other members of 3racha got up to leave, and Jisung searched out the waiter. He wasn’t able to see him in the mostly empty dining room now, but a hopeful part of him felt that he would see him again, leaving the restaurant with his arms around his members already bickering about who would get to shower first after their long night. 

“I'm just saying, Chan-hyung I know for a fact that you’re not even going to make it to the front door before passing out, so I call dibs. And Jisung, I’m older than you so I get veto power over your rights and decisions as your hyung.” 

Jisung was about to grumble in response but something about how Changbin’s smile was so carefree left him feeling like he deserved this victory. Changbin was definitely a little tipsy, but seeing his hyung so happy after such a rough week made Jisung glad to do anything to keep that smile there.

“Fine, fine hyung but you have to help me carry Chan-hyung up stairs when he inevitable falls asleep on me in the cab” 

“I don't know what youre talking about,” Chan replies, already yawning, while climbing into the cab.

\---

Minho was picking up the receipts from his tables when one of them caught his eye.

_Hey, I’m Han Jisung ^~^ (the cute one in the pink hoodie!)_

_Thanks for your suggestions, best waiter ever!!!_

_I think your smile is beautiful, Maybe I’ll get to see it again sometime?_

_555-XXX-XXXX_

Minho couldn't help but smile to himself. He’d been hit on occasionally by customers and has been given countless numbers, which usually don't make it much farther than the trash, but something about the innocence of the note and cuteness of the boy made him actually consider keeping it.

He scoffed to himself after a second of considering it. As cute as the boy was, and as sweet as the note was, Minho didn’t have time or energy to have another added person in his life. No matter romantically or platonically, new relationships were on his ‘things to stay away from if you ever wanna make it into the dance academy’ list. He already barely ever saw his roommates, and if they weren't all in the same dance troupe, they probably wouldn't talk much. All of their time was spent working and practicing, and he and his roommates only had enough energy and free time to spend a meal or two together on the weekends. There just wasn’t any more time for anything extra, no matter how nice the idea may sound. 

He was about to give the little message the same treatment as the others as he cleaned up for the night, but a part of him couldn't bring himself to throw it away, and discreetly pocketed it instead out of instinct. Out of sight and out of mind as far as Minho was concerned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~   
> any feedback is appreciated


	2. sweet lotus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In front of him is his cute server from last week, walking down the street not even 50ft away.  
> Jisung never thought he would actually see the man again outside the confines of the restaurant that he worked at. And maybe because this coincidence felt more like fate, and maybe because Jisung is the kind of guy to believe in fate, or maybe because Minho had smiled and from 50 ft away it still took Jisung’s breath away, Jisung found himself stumbling forward to follow the man into the bar he had just entered. 
> 
> or 
> 
> Han Jisung gets side tracked and Lee Minho makes him flustered for 5k words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to anyone who decides to read the garbage fire that is this fic.  
> Kudos and comments on the last one are what got this one out, so leave one if you wanna see more...  
> I love these boys <3

Jisung’s been busy. Well, kind of.

Jisung, along with the other two sleep deprived zombies that make up 3racha, have once again barricaded themselves in their shared apartment. The trio has been working nonstop to prepare for their next performance. Their recently hired manager, Sana, had notified them that the venue that they were playing was actually twice as large as their last. The boys had been trying to flesh out a few new songs/covers to play and hopefully win over the crowd.

Busy wouldn’t really describe the boys. Yes, they were working hard producing more and more, but the lulls of writer’s block and exhaustion would set in eventually. Each time would leave them to fend for themselves by staring mindlessly at the ceiling, or collapsing into an unplanned 4 hour nap, or just plain gorging themselves on the various carry outs of the day.

Changbin, who surprisingly was able to work remotely for his producing job at JJP Ent., was juggling his work for them and his work for 3racha. Bin would sneak out of his studio/bedroom whenever the lull in creativity set in, or the anticipation of their Friday night show started creeping up on him. Almost every time this led to Chan or Jisung playing some of what they were working on and then the realization that the third rapper had joined them, neglecting his paid work, would set in commencing the throwing of shoes and a chorus of animated yells from all parties to arise. One way or another, always returning a reluctant Changbin back to his, as Jisung put it, “big boy work” and the other two back to their respective laptops and keyboards.

Chan was probably the most focused of the three. His ability to juggle multiple projects at the same time was practically god-like and occasionally left the other two producers completely clueless as to which project he was actually working on. When the exhaustion had finally caught up with him, Chan could be found by the other boys asleep sitting in front of his laptop. Changbin and Jisung had worked out a little system to keep the older in check, taking turns moving an unconscious Bang Chan to the couch and making sure he had eaten before returning to their own assignments. The leader would wake up a few hours later feeling confused, but thankful for the other two's efforts to keep him on his feet.

Jisung, the ever all-rounder of the group, usually was the one busy writing, composing, producing, and doing anything he could get his hands on. But this time, the main reason Jisung never quite felt busy was because no matter how hard he tried, sometimes he just couldn't quite find the words for his verses. The new addition to their set list actually didn't take much time to make, production wise, but writing his verse always turns out to be a challenge when the writer’s block sets in. Even with days straight of thinking about what he wanted to say on his part, no progress meant no work had been done, which to Jisung meant he had not been busy. It was a slippery slope that all of them had experienced before, but this time Jisung’s descent down that slope came in the form of trashing pages of lyrics and stanzas immediately after spending hours on them, and distracting himself in piles of blankets while scrolling forums, SNS, and internet videos for inspiration. From which the cycle continued. The concept of just freestyling it completely on Friday was starting to sound better and better.

Sana would occasionally come by (daily? None of them really knew what day it was, only that it wasn’t Friday yet), opening up the black-out curtains that lined the floor to ceiling windows of the apartment, always followed by at least one audible groan from one of the members. During one of the many occasions of Jisung staring blankly at the ceiling in the dark, Sana had entered the apartment and practically tripped over Jisung from where he was curled up on the floor in a blanket chimichanga, “Jisung-ssi, why are you on the floor, again. Its literally 3pm.”

Jisung liked to call them chimichangas, mostly because he really liked that it was a four syllable word, but it also described him best when he was in a blanket burrito feeling especially fried from exhaustion.

After tripping over Jisung for maybe the third time that week, Sana had left the apartment telling them to be sure to be ready for their performance tomorrow at five pm, when she would meet them at the venue. Although Jisung was the one currently rolled up on the floor, the other boys had somehow looked even more exhausted on the couch with emptied coffee cups in their hands and obvious dark circles under their eyes. They had finished in the early morning as always, trying their best to prepare for their performance, that apparently was tomorrow. That was news to Jisung, and still nothing written for his verse.

“You guys look so dead, how are you even awake right now” Jisung mused from his bundle on the floor.

“I honestly don't know. Do you think I could just go to sleep until our performance tomorrow?” Chan chuckled at the realization that their call time wasn't more than 17 hrs away.

“Honestly you need it, with how much you got done this week. You finished almost all the tracks for the album, right?” Changbin asked from his spot on the couch. Chan nods vaguely at the question .

“Yeah out of the songs we chose, I was able to brush them up, and fixed the beat on a few. We can look at them closer after Friday.”

“This week didn't seem real. The last thing I remember was dragging Chan’s unconscious body down the hallway after we got back from Menu 98.” Jisung was gesturing wildly beneath the blanket he was under, but the other two didn't have to even look at him to know he was being dramatic. “Bin-hyung it took you like 3 whole minutes to put the right key in the door. I'm glad your attempts with the bottle opener didn’t end up damaging the lock.”

That one earned Jisung a pillow to the face.

“Well hopefully this Friday we won't end up in the same condition. Wine hangovers are the fucking worst,” Changbin held his head in remembrance of the pain but a smile was starting to sneak out on to his face. “But guys, since we’re finally officially signed with a company, I wouldn't mind getting to celebrate again this weekend.”

His smile only grew as the other two joined in the grinning from their respective spots in the living room. It was true, they finally signed with a company. JJP Entertainment had reached out to them after having seen them perform one of their shows. Changbin had submitted a producer application to the company earlier that year, and seemingly as soon as they had seen the three in action all of them were accepted and got to sign with the agency. Changbin had begun working as a producer about a month ago while the other two had just recently been officially signed into the company as group members. To all of them it still seemed like it was too good to be true, but a week into it they were all just excited to be calling themselves recording artists and to have consistent pay for their professional work.

Their manager Sana was a result of the company beginning to help promote 3racha as a group. Chan had mentioned that they weren’t going to be officially announced as a part of the company until they could properly debut with their album. Jisung wasn't going to complain though, he was just happy to feel like the dreams they’ve had since their underground highschool rapper days were finally being realized.

All three of them, grinning wildly, were already feeling antsy to be on stage again. The hours until they could step onstage couldn't move fast enough.

\---

Minho had a busy fucking week.

He had picked up two extra closing shifts that he usually would have days off on, but the reward of a bigger paycheck pulled his leg into accepting to take them. The bright side, he supposed, was that his coworker had taken his Friday shift and he was able to have a night off. His original plan to spend the entire night in the studio was pretty much shattered when his annoyingly loving roommates had scolded him when he had told them his plans. During morning rehearsal the group was able to get a lot done, and had polished their performance piece they had planned for a showcase in the coming week.

Minho told himself that he would have still stayed after practice if it wasn't for Hyunjin’s nagging to visit him at work that night, but he was packing his bag just as soon as the others once they were finished.The truth being that going to Hyunjin’s work almost always included free drinks and good company, and Minho felt like it would be the perfect way to relax his nerves after the week of productive practice, and painful working shifts.

Hyunjin worked at the host club and bar a couple streets away from their apartment. The establishment was mostly known for the beautiful and handsome hosts and hostesses that worked there who served up drinks and polite conversation. In the more recent years, the place was becoming popularly known as being just a normal service bar that just had beautiful servers and bartenders. Many tourists and locals came to the bar in hopes of seeing and meeting these beautiful people, while also obtaining their weekend quota of alcohol. Of course as Hyunjin could attest to the host club wasnt without clients, as his boss asked him multiple times if he wanted to switch positions from bartender to host due to all the patrons asking if he was available.

“Come on Hyung! You can come and meet my new coworkers. Also you promised to visit Momo-noona last time and she’s still pissed you haven’t been back in like a month. Honestly at this point she wont stop worrying that you aren’t coming back to see her, and keeps asking me like-”

“Okay, okay Hyunjin I’ll come with you, just stop rambling,” Minho giggled at the younger antics and his tendency to ramble to himself aloud, while in a conversation. It was reasons like this that made Minho glad the boy was only a bartender and not a host. Although, he would probably pay himself just to see the young 21-year-old try and make coherent conversation with a client. Hyunjin was beyond just beautiful, but when it came to conversing with strangers past their drink order, he was quite a bit less than suave.

Hyunjin cheered as he skipped out the studio doors, joining arms with Felix as they made their way toward their shared apartment.

\---

Jisung left their flat early in hopes of being able to find the venue on his own, but still allow himself time to properly get lost. Surprisingly enough he was able to find the venue on the other side of town without much trouble and with Google Maps opened on his phone. One of the reasons why it was so easy to find, was that the venue was huge. Among the lavish entrance, and its multicolored lighting, it had a large marquee with “3racha” shown in bold as the night's act. It was still the early evening and the district’s businesses were just starting to show signs of preparation for the night's patrons and customers. There were food stalls setting up, readily pre-cooking the batches of street food for those who would be passing by throughout the night. Clubs were just beginning to open their doors and prepare for the crowd that always came to dance away the start of the weekend. The bars were beginning to gather their additional servers and bartenders, from the looks of the various uniformed strangers on the street entering their respective places of employment. There were a few barhopping adults and students littering the streets with excited chatter and giggles of anticipation.

Jisung can’t say he ever went out with friends much other than when the group would perform at bars and clubs right out of high school. He never had experienced the “wild night out with your friends” trope that he secretly loved watching in dramas and tv shows. There was just something watching a group of friends all going and enjoying a night together that made Jisung’s heart smile. Looking around again and escaping his thoughts, he spots a familiar face in the distance.

In front of him is his cute server from last week, walking down the street not even 50ft away. Granted Jisung had honestly forgotten about the man after that night, as the dull ache of a hangover had occupied his mind the morning after. Jisung never thought he would actually see the man again outside the confines of the restaurant that he worked at. And maybe because this coincidence felt more like fate, and maybe because Jisung is the kind of guy to believe in fate, or maybe because Minho had smiled and from 50 ft away it still took Jisung’s breath away, Jisung found himself stumbling forward to follow the man into the bar he had just entered.

\---

Minho had walked into the familiar establishment and immediately went and found his place on a barstool.

“You didn't have to come this early.” Hyunjin was all dressed up in his collared shirt and vest, with his name tag reflecting the dim lights from above his heart. The completed uniform of all the bartenders and servers at Sweet Lotus, of course, made Hyunjin look even more like a prince than usual.

It was barely 15 minutes after the bar had opened for the night when Minho’s leather pants and silk shirt wearing ass had entered.

“Well, it's not like I had any other plans tonight. Felix had left for work and it was too lonely in the apartment to wait for the bar hopping crowd to pass through, so I thought I would just beat them instead.”

“I knew you missed me.” Hyunjin made a kissy face toward Minho that was met with a gentle face slap by the hand of the older.

“Please, I only came to get an early start on the night. Maybe try and beat the in house record for free drinks.”

“Oh please you already know you still hold the record, don't act cocky” Hyunjin rolled his eyes, and earned a giggle from the other. There was a running competition between the off duty servers and hosts of who could get the most free drinks from strangers in a night. It was a vanity competition as much as it was a ploy for the employees to boost the bar's sales when off shift.

Minho thrived off of it, when he had worked as a host for the club. He had been in the highest demand on and off duty, gathering a total 19 drinks paid for by strangers within a single night. Even after Minho had left the club, his record still held. Hyunjin would sometimes come home updating Minho on how close some of his new coworkers had gotten to the record, well aware of how much the title inflated the man’s ego.

Before Minho had the chance to respond a tuft of brown hair tripped into the bar entrance. A familiar looking boy with big shining eyes, searched the room until making eye contact with Minho. The determined look in the boy’s eyes was completely contrasted by the soft smile starting to appear on his lips as he approached the bar.

Recognition flooded his memory as Minho looked back at the cute boy that had given him his number on a receipt the previous weekend. The boy struggled slightly at getting atop the stool next to Minho, earning him a slight snicker from the bartender as he watched the scenario play out in front of him. Hyunjin just watched his cocky ass roommate be made speechless by the entrance of a cute high school looking kid dressed in street clothes, there was no way he wasn't going to hound Minho when they got home.

“Hi.” The younger looking boy smiled again fully creating a heart with his lips, and Minho couldn't help but smile back. That seemed to only make the younger grin wider if that was possible and his eyes sparkled with content. “I don’t know if you remember me, but I met you last week, I mean kind of. You were my server on Friday night, and you recommended a drink and a dish for me, and I’m pretty sure it was the best thing I had ever tasted before. And now that may seem like a completely crazy reason to low key follow you into a bar after seeing you on the street, but for some reason I feel indebted to you for giving me the best thing I’ve ever tasted also I’m pretty sure I was embarrass-”

“Hi Jisung,” Minho didn't know anyone else could ramble even more than Hyunjin, but here he was, Han Jisung, the cute boy in the pink hoodie who had given him his number and a tip that was quite a bit more than his 20% usual. In full honestly Minho had found the receipt a few times during the week in his work pants pocket, but had always returned it before considering actually dialling the number scrawled on it.

“You don’t have to feel indebted to me, that’s all apart of my job…” A wave of guilt weighed on Minho as he made eye contact with Jisung again. “Also I apologize for never messaging you. I know you left me your number on Friday, and I usually don’t pay too much mind when customers give me their numbers, but for some reason I still kept yours.” Jisung’s eyes widened at that and his expression looked as if he had just realized something.

Minho just continued, “To be completely honest, I didn't think I would see you again, especially outside of my work.”

“I didn’t either,” Jisung quickly interjected. “And to also be totally honest, I completely forgot that I gave you my number. Tipsy me can be a little more bold than I thought.” He chuckled inwardly at himself. Looking at Minho now, Jisung had no idea how even tipsy he had found the balls to do something like that. In casual clothes, Minho looked god-like to Jisung, and something about the change in atmosphere made Customer Service Minho almost non-existent. Being able to look at Minho, his glittering sharp eyes, his perfectly styled hair, and breathtaking smile without any filters, and something about it made Jisung’s heart beat even louder. There was a slight pause as Jisung had stopped speaking and had got distracted with staring at all of Minho’s features. “Uh..um… anyway damn now I feel bad. Can I like buy you a drink or something to make up for it?” Jisung barely managed to stutter that out.

“Hey Min-hyung, that's your first for the night, and it's not even five yet. Damn maybe you will break your record,” Jisung looked over to the voice's owner and seemed to have just acknowledged the presence of the bartender after entering.

“Shut up Jinnie, I don’t wanna make him pay for my drink, the sun’s not even set”

“That hasn't stopped you before”

“No I really mean it, I'll pay for your drink if you'll let me. Not really sure what you two are discussing but I don't have a problem paying, even just to mend my consciousness” Jisung pleaded.

“You sure talk a lot with your wallet there, Han.” Hearing Minho using his last name to address him wasn't lost on Jisung. If anything Jisung was starting to take it as a challenge.

“Well, let me buy you a drink and we can talk now because we didn't get the chance over the phone.” Jisung really wasn’t sure where that confidence came from but it diminished quickly as he held his breath waiting for Minho to respond.

Minho smirked and nodded agreement, ordering his drink. “What about for you?” the bartender asked Jisung as he was taking out his card to pay for said drink.

“Oh nothing for me I have to get ready for a show soon,” squinting to read the man’s name tag “Hyunjin-ssi.”

Minho's curiosities from the previous weekends returned, and he found himself jumping on the opportunity to learn more about the boy. They were just curiosities. Han Jisung was just a curiosity. “What is it you do exactly?”

“Oh I’m a rapper in a group, with the two other guys you saw. Together were super cool rap trio 3racha~” Jisung put an emphasis on the name with excessive hand gestures. Minho thought they were cute. “And we're actually playing at the venue not too far from here. We’re on at 9 if you want to come watch.” Jisung smiles widely at that, cocking an eyebrow as if that was persuasion enough to get Minho to come.

It was. “Maybe I’ll stop by then. I can’t say I’m not curious.” Minho tries his best to feign disinterest, but his roommate’s smirk from across the bar meant that he wasn’t completely successful.

Minho glares at the bartender while Jisung continues the conversation. “So what was it that you were talking about? The record and all that, did I miss something?”

Hyunjin giggles at the question and puts on a dramatic voice, “Well, here at the Sweet Lotus even our employees will come on their off days and breaks to enjoy the bar and club as patrons, but of course flirting with coworkers is generally frowned upon, so we made up a fun little competition.” Hyunjin continues to explain what the casual competition entitles. Minho shifts to watching Jisung instead. Seeing the boy again had been somewhat of a shock, and now actually looking at him, something about Jisung made Minho’s heartbeat a little quicker. Probably just the beginning effects of the sip of alcohol he had yet to consume. Or it could be the way Minho kept thinking about how soft the boy looked, his cheeks, his hair, his smile. Jisung was cute. A cute curiosity.

“So what’s the record then? The highest number of free drinks?” Jisung was asking both of them but had turned toward Minho to meet his eyes. They were full of stars, even if the rest of the place was dimly lit.

“19 drinks in a single night, held by our very own Lee Minho. Making him the hottest guy to ever grace our establishment, at least by the objective body count” Hyunjin dramatically bows to him.

“Hey I got 17 once” yelled the other bartender from further down the bar.

“I better keep coming back then, so you can’t take my spot San-ah.” Minho responded and sent him a cheeky smirk. The other bartender responded with a pouty face and a groan, before turning back to another customer. “But technically I’m not an employee anymore, so I think that takes me out of the running,” Minho continues.

“Still, I don’t think you’d ever lose that title… n-no offense to any of the other employees. I mean I only just got here and have only seen a few of you, but you are all respectively very attractive, and-”

“Jisung stop rambling.” Minho giggled at seeing how flustered he could make the other. “Plus I doubt I’d lose my spot if you have anything to do with it, Mr. rich boy rapstar.” Minho takes a sip of his drink as the other sputters once again into a bumbling mess, blushing even harder.

“What noooo! Not me pshhhhhh. I am but a lowly underground rapper. Please my heart’s too fragile to handle being called a rapstar by you this early in the night, also I swear I’m not a rich boy! Not yet at least, I haven't even gotten my first paycheck, paycheck, you know?”

“Your tipping habits say otherwise”

Jisung grumbles under his breath something that sounds like ‘damn it drunk jisungie you did it again’

Before the conversation could continue, Jisung's phone rings from his jacket pocket. “Hello?... AH Sana-noona please don't yell.... Yes I know what time it is. It is-” Jisung checks the clock on his phone “Five-Thirty! Fuck, I’m on the way” Jisung looks apologetically at Minho and Hyunjin and does a few hand gestures that indicate he has to go. “I'll be there in like 30 seconds, I swear!!!”

Jisung hangs up and hops off his stool, “As you can see I am being forcefully summoned by my manager, I do hope you’ll come to the show later? Thanks for uh- I don’t know, why am I thanking you. But uh..Thanks anyway though, and I-uh hope we can do this again sometime… yeah, bye Minho.” Jisung smiles wide again and scurries out the door, almost at a full sprint.

Minho really likes his cute smile, and tries to commit the heart shape to memory.

“Hyung, he’s sooo your type it practically hurts.” Hyunjin forms a cheeky look on his face.

“I don't know what you're talking about,” Minho retorts, taking another sip of the drink Jisung bought him.

“Come on, cute, low-key a mess, big eyes, whipped as soon as he saw you. Don't even lie, you love the ones that just fall for you as soon as you smile at them. Practically all your clients were like that, and they all followed you to the restaurant”

“That’s not true,” Minho denied.

“It's true our numbers dropped when you left. We had to hire three new guys to make up the loss,” San added, now suddenly a part of the conversation.

“Well now I feel bad,” he did kind of, but it also was a huge ego boost for Minho.

“Don't. You know Momo would let you pick up a shift if you ever wanted” San now joining Hyunjin in leaning on the counter.

“I don’t know, maybe. I'll just boost her drink sales tonight instead to make up for it.” Minho winks and they laugh. Minho’s cocky smirk returns as more patrons enter the bar, and the two bartenders return to their positions for the night

\-----

Jisung sprinted right into hair and makeup, finding his group mates already being dressed and powdered when he got there. He was able to just barely avoid a scolding from Sana as he ducked into a changing room instead. Switching from his streetwear into something that made him look more like his stage personality ‘J.One’.

By the time it was up for them to perform all three of them shared knowing glances and charged on the stage as their loud and overpowering bass beats flooded the speakers and the entire venue. The venue itself held a couple hundred people and the cheers and energy from the crowd only fueled the rappers as they began their opening song. For the three of them being on stage was like getting a high.

Jisung felt like he had taken 3 shots at the bar before the performance. He felt drunk on the adrenaline and his ad libs and verses all came out even more powerful than usual. Chan and Changbin took his energetic aura in stride and fed off him to energize their own performances for the whole show.

When their new track finally starts playing, the verse that Jisung had been agonizing all week appeared in his head as if it had always been there, and he knew that this verse was going to go down as one of his best freestyles yet. Jisung closed out the song with an electric verse that flowed and hit the rhythm in ways he had never thought he could before, and after the last beat echoed throughout the room, the entire venue filled with cheers and screams from the audience.  
\--  
Minho had left the bar totaling 17 drinks bought for him from other patrons, much to the dismay of the competitive bartender, San. Having redirected many of the drink to avoid the morning hangover, Minho had left just in time to not miss the beginning of the show.

Minho watched from the back of the venue witnessing the three boys on stage completely dominate the stage and steal every heart from the audience. He never thought that the big eyed clutz from a few hours ago would be the man he saw on stage. On stage, Jisung practically oozed with charisma, demanding the attention of all those who would listen. At the end of the show the last verse he spit out was so intensely captivating, that it guaranteed that everyone in the audience was now in love with Han Jisung. There was no way anyone would be able to deny it. Not even Minho, even though he would definitely try.

“I’m CB97” “This has been SpearB” “and I’ve been J.One”  
“and together we are 3racha! See you next time”  
\---  
That night, as soon as Minho got home he searched his closet for the only connection he had with the supposed rapstar. Digging into the pockets of his work pants, he pulls out the paper with the boys number and immediately adds in to his contacts before texting him:

[Rich Boy Han Jisung]  
_This is Lee Minho_  
_I saw your performance_  
_at least I think that was you_  
_If it wasn't some rapstar named J.One may be your twin_  
_Im sure hear you this all the time_  
_But your performance was amazing. Good job Hannie :)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I hope you enjoyed


	3. sweet beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only so much can come from texting a stranger, right?  
> or  
> A typical Saturday where,  
> Minho stays curious about Jisung, Jisung is a whole goob, and Seungmin exists (thank god).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to anyone whose left kudos or comments on my first 2 chapters, they're really the only thing keeping me going here.  
> Plot is hard and I'm such an amateur writer its ridiculous, so thank you for anyone who's sticking around while I figure that out lol  
> Thank you for reading and thanks to my best friend for reading my shit before I post <3
> 
> I hope you enjoy :>

Minho wakes up to the sun streaming in through the thinly veiled curtains over his window. Thankfully he woke up to a minimal headache in spite of having gone out to the bar and an impromptu concert the night before. Rolling over in his small twin sized bed he reached for his phone to check the time and any potentially important notifications. 

_9:26 am_

_[ 2 new messages from Rich Boy Han Jisung ]_

Minho finds himself smiling at the new messages from the boy that had stumbled upon him last night. 

_2:25 am_

_Youre right I do hear it all the time_

_but it sounds pretty sweet coming from you ;}_

_I'll tell J.One you thought he was amazing_

_9:28 am_

_Careful Han, your cockiness is showing_

Jisungs’s cocky demeanor does nothing but make him more endearing to the older, but something gave Minho the impression that the boy already knew this. Not expecting a reply from the other this early in the morning, Minho stretched out of bed and made his way out of his small bedroom and quietly to the shared bathroom. Not a small feat in the old apartment shared by him and his roommates. Creaky floorboards, squeaky doors, and over all close proximity to each other makes being quietly courteous in the morning a frequent challenge for the boys. 

The living room at the end of the small hallway was turned into a shared bedroom for Minho's two roommates. Felix’s mattress had gotten a bed frame from some trading website a few months back when he moved in. The makeshift wall of hung shower curtains and a fold out screen gave the boys the illusion of privacy between their respective sides of the room. Even though more times than not, Minho has come home to find the lanky brunette curled up in Felix's bed instead of on his designated couch. 

Climbing over the piles of the boys’ clothes, Minho makes it to the bathroom without disturbing the other two. The two were still passed out from working their night shifts, draped over each other on the freckled boy’s bed. Neither showed signs of awakening any time in the morning hours. Minho showered quickly and changed in order to make his way out of the apartment and on his way to the studio to practice his Saturday away

Minho would have thought that the both of them would have remained in their university dorms for the summer, if they weren’t able to find apartments on their own. But, at some point after he had graduated, he had gained himself plus two of his underclassmen as roommates. He really couldn't complain though, it all made sense as all three of them were a part of the same dance studio, barely a block away, and all had reasons to be saving money. Paying a fraction of rent really helped with all that had to be saved in order to pay for school, studio fees, living, breathing, and most importantly audition fees. 

As the summer had set in, so had the wave of audition opportunities for companies and crews. Felix had mentioned needing to prepare a video audition last week for a few entertainment companies in the area. Hyunjin was busy trying to save up his money to pay for the upcoming semesters at school to graduate like Minho had. 

Entering the practice room and being welcomed by the distinctive scent of a dance studio was enough to bring Minho back to reality. Since graduating, he had been stuck in his thoughts about what to do with his future a lot. His childhood dreams of getting into the prestigious _Yellow Wood Dance Academy_ seemed to slip farther away from him with every passing year. His audition tapes each year during university were almost always sent back, along with a ‘We are sorry to inform you…’

It’s not like Minho couldn't keep applying, but with every year the rejection stung a little bit more, and he wasn't sure if he would be able to take another blow. No matter how confident Minho acted about his looks, when it came to dancing his ego was glass fragile. His passion for dance sometimes felt like the only thing that kept him standing, but it had been a while since he had felt rewarded for his dedication. Even when his practically broken dream haunted him a little too much, focusing back to his craft really gave him a better grasp on reality. Making his way to the front of the room to plug in his phone to pick music, a new notification popped up. 

_[Rich Boy Han Jisung]_

_10:03am_

_dw dw its all fake i assure you, all just a ploy to get you to like me_

_What you up to on this fineee saturday mornin??_

_Hmmm wouldnt you like to know, i only tell boys i like so..._

Minho smiled in spite of himself. Even over text the sparkly eyed boy was able to pull out and dust off his genuine smile. It had definitely been a while since Minho had found himself freely smiling, but here comes Han Jisung crash landing into his life, running amuck. After spending a moment debating whether or not just to tell the younger of his activities anyway, he came to the conclusion that mentioning dance would only result in more questions, and Minho really wasn't feeling like spilling his passions and dreams with the other already.

_Haha i am only even more motivated now >:D _

_Dont strain yourself too much with that,_

_im just enjoying my saturday before my shift later._

Queuing up some music Minho migrated to the middle of the room to casually freestyle and warm up for the day. Allowing the music to flood his ears, movements to take over his limbs, and only his feet to remind him of where he was, Minho’s mind went blank as he began to relax and give up control of his body to the steady beats of the song.

\---

By the time Minho wrapped up his practice and was heading home the sun was already starting to settle on the lower half of the sky. Surprisingly the day had passed him by quickly. Spending the whole day grinding out a routine he had been recently working to perfect was not usually an overall fun time, but Minho found that he was able to keep his practice productive and enjoyable. 

His smile throughout the day certainly had nothing to do with his breaks to text to Jisung. The casual banter between them felt natural, and the light conversation made him feel lighter on his feet as he moved across the floor. Even with the flirty nature of their introduction, their conversation never steered far from how anyone would expect two close friends to interact. Minho found himself smiling more throughout the day as he checked Jisung’s messages throughout the morning and afternoon. 

_12:25 pm_

_Also for the record my capacity to flirt is honestly quite unimpressive_

_I hope you aren’t talking to me for my stage charisma and charm_

_To sweep you off you feet, i may be a disappointment_

_Usually i'm just awkward, cant flirt, doesnt leave the house, Jisung_

_You almost tripped over your feet walking into the bar last night_

_im not sure id want you to sweep me off my feet with that balance_

_You wound me ;--;_

By talking to Jisung, he had somehow managed to satisfy all of Minho’s previous curiosities while sparking new ones. Even with Minho generally avoiding giving away his own personal interests and dreams, Jisung didn't hold those same reservations and filled their conversation with “fun facts” and lively stories. Jisung’s lively play by play of the bickering taking place between his group mates, now officially introduced as Chan and Changbin, had Minho giggling on the floor of the practice room. The way Jisung described everything brought it to life in ways that he hadn’t expected from a casual text conversation. The boy was definitely a great storyteller even just over type, and Minho found himself wondering if he would get to hear his endless stories in person.

\---

_[Rich Boy Han Jisung]_

_3:36 pm_

_Youre one interesting man Lee Minho_

_Han, you know almost nothing about me_

_On the contrary I feel like I know a good amount_

_Youre name is Lee Minho_

_You work at the fancy restaurant Menu 98_

_You used to work at the bar we were at last night_

_You have a really beautiful smile_

_…_

_Are you quite done_

_Definitely not but if i start going off about how stunning your eyes are_

_you might block me_

_Which would be a shame please dont_

_What happened to awkward Jisung who cant flirt huh?_

Minho returned to the small apartment to find Felix attempting to cook some ramen in the microscopic kitchen and Hyunjin sprawled across the couch watching some variety show. Felix was probably fueling up in order to spend the night gaming the weekend away before his work overtook his weekdays again. Hyunjin barely looked to be conscious but still managed to wave a greeting to Minho as he walked into the room. 

“How’d practice go?” 

“Pretty well. Finally was able to clean up that middle section I’ve been messing up.” Minho hurried into the other room to shower once again before heading to the restaurant for his evening shift. 

“Oh glad to hear it.” Felix’s voice filtered in from his place by the stove that was shoved in a corner of the room, along with a fridge and a sink that barely classified it as a kitchen unit. None of the three were complaining, the stove heated up their ramen water and the fridge kept their milk cold, what more could they ask for?

“WAIT, did you talk to that guy at the bar last night???” Hyunjin’s loud voice carried from the couch through their thin walls allowing Minho to clearly hear even if his bedroom door was closed. 

“Which one, Jinnie?? You gotta be more clear than that.” Minho had actually stacked up a few numbers from his night and received atleast ten free drinks from other patrons. Not too bad for the first night out, but of course the only phone number he had bothered messaging happened to be the one he had been texting all day.

“You know the one, the rapper one you left to go see perform.” Minho of course knew, but he wasn't gonna admit it to his roommate so easily, and just hummed in response eliciting a groan from the younger. 

“If you haven’t, you so should. 3racha is all everyone from the bar is talking about. Their concert must have been a big deal or something.” 

“WHAT, 3RACHA? You have got to be fucking kidding me.” Felix, apparently a fan, shuffles in with his ramen in hand to accompany the loud outburst.

“Hyung! One of them gave you their number?? They’re literally like the next big thing in the music scene. Which one of them was it?” 

_J.One, Han Jisung, the cute pink hoodie guy_

“His name is Jisung I’m pretty sure.” Minho was very sure. “I didnt know they were such a big deal” 

“J.One gave you his number? Damn hyung, you don't even know. They’ve been performing locally for years but their fan base has grown a ton in the last year. There’s rumors that they've signed with a company and are going to come out with something soon.” Felix continued spouting off information on the group to them, as Minho continued his routine of preparing for work at _Menu 98._

\---

_[Rich Boy Han Jisung]_

_4:35 pm_

_Looks like my roommate is a fan of you guys_

_We’re not talking the tall beautiful bartender from last night right_

_No that was Hyunjin, Felix is the fan_

_beautiful?_

_Ah atleast ill be on the good side of one of ur roomies_

_Yeah tall boy was pretty, but something about him made me think he didnt like me_

_I think it was his face, and his height_

_Most tall pretty boys dont take too well to a squirrel boy being in their territory ya know._

_Whats not to like about a cute squirrel boy_

_Im sure he likes you and youre over thinking_

_If his two roommates like you, he’ll have to like you by association_

_:o_

_Did Lee Minho just admit to liking me_

_Wow the development, less than 24 hours_

_We love to see it_

_Your ridiculous_

_I said nothing of the sort_

_Sure sure hyung_

_Gtg now, dinner shifts starting_

_Have fun at work!!!!_

_(wait can i call you hyung???)_

Minho left him on read as he walked into the restaurant, already bustling with waiters and the changing of shifts for the dinner crowd. ‘Less than 24 hours’ and Minho was already admitting indirectly that he liked the boy he had only just properly met the night before. Stranger things have happened he supposed. Minho continued to surprise himself with this one though. He was not one to seek out friendships or relationships. Anything more than the very occasional one night stand, was practically void from Minho’s social life. Other than the people he had met through dance and his roommates, there were very few others that Minho had chosen to form any kind of relationship with. Even his co-workers were mostly just faces and names he had to remember in order to do his job well. 

Well, expect Seungmin.

“You look awfully happy today, who spiked your coffee this morning?” Seungmin had been a newly inserted character in Minho’s life but they became fast friends after a few too many late night shifts without proper caffeination. 

Seungmin had been a newly hired host at _Menu 98_ , just the average polite university student with enough experience to get hired. When Minho met him they exchanged the basic pleasantries and thought that would be the end of that, until one fated closing shift. A certain, tipsy, entitled, rich, high class asshole of a customer had held up Minho’s section for much of the night. Minho found himself being bossed around and verbally berated throughout the night, trying to serve the women who appeared to never be satisfied with the food or service Minho was offering. By the end of the night, she was their last customer and Minho saw her to the front to pay. His customer service smile, strained and barely holding up, and the woman’s complaints, even while paying, had him wanting to drop all his pleasantries and curse her out as she waltzed out the door.

_“What an absolute fucking pain in the ass of a woman”_

Minho hadn’t thought he had said his thoughts aloud, but looked up to catch Seungmin, who had let the words come out in hushed tones as he held a sickening polite smile on his face. After that point the two had bonded over various pain in the ass customers and a mutual love for sarcastic backhanded insults. Minho's relationship with Seungmin was probably the closest thing to a friendship that the older had experienced in a while. 

“No spiked coffee, sadly” 

“Well something’s making your usual sad bitch face smile, so it's gotta be good. Hmm...Meet someone?” Seungmin’s signature puppy eyes were on full display, but not without the signature mischievous glint they always held. 

“Well wouldn't you like to know Seungmo~ but me and my usually flawlessly beautiful face got to go charm our way into some extra tips.” Minho gave the boy a gentle pat on his head, that was met with a stubborn pout forming at the younger’s lips.

“You definitely met someone, you usually don't have this much self-confidence so early into the evening.” Minho did nothing but giggle at his comment and made his way to the back room to begin his shift. 

\------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed please let me know!  
> Also a million thank yous if you've read this far  
> <3<3<3


	4. sweeter smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another week passes just like the last, and the weekend comes.  
> Sana gets angry with the boys as they haven't left their apartment in like 4 days, and makes them go out.  
> Jeongin is baby bro  
> kneecaps may or may not be involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> clearly im a fool, to think that I would have time to write once school started, and left this chapter unfinished before it started.  
> fool.  
> anyway this is largely unedited and written over the span of like a month, so if its more incoherent than usual or just doesn't makes sense, I apologize.  
> Changbin and Jeongin are brothers, blame 2kids room. Binnie is just such a sweet hyung to IN, them being brother's just makes sense
> 
> I hope you enjoy~  
> Chapter 5 is a big ? at this point but, it'll come eventually???  
> Thank you for your patience if you are the (1) person waiting for this to update lol  
> big love to you <3

After spending the majority of the last week curtains drawn, and grinding away on music in their apartment, it seemed that their manager had had enough of their vampuric like tendencies. She had effectively locked them out of their apartment until they promised to spend the day away from their respective producing/writing stations. Although Sana was a new addition to the trio's life, she had already solidified herself as not just a capable manager but a generally sweet and caring soul.

She made fast friends with Chan, bonding over their similar experiences coming to Korea as foreigners. Changbin had met her when he started at JJP and was glad that she was chosen to manage their group. And so Sana, after maybe too many incidents in the dark tripping over a blanket-wrapped Jisung, would regularly end up checking on more than just how they were doing musically with her visits. Her concern and worry for them as her new friends bleed into their everyday interactions. Whether it was bringing them take out after they had forgotten to eat, waking up Jisung from the floor to go to bed, or just asking how their days were, she always made the boys feel cared for. After years of only relying on each other, they all found it surprising but comforting to have her around.

So as the boys had been lovingly forbidden from working by their manager, they found themselves walking down the popular music-filled streets for busking and tourists.

“Wait what time did you say he was performing?”

“Innie said after one so we should still make it before he starts his set.” Changbin was leading them through the crowds, which was probably not ideal as the inches Bin lacked he made up in speed. Making 2racha’s life slightly harder as they attempted to not lose the shorter boy in the more crowded areas of the walkway. Passing countless acts and performers displaying their talents, reminiscent of how the rap trio had started out when they were still just high school students.

“I didn't think your brother would still be busking after highschool.” Chan mused from the back of the pack.

“I mean he got scouted from busking, so I guess it all paid off in the end.” Changbin mentioned the fact casually, but the proud ‘older brother’ smile on his face revealed his actual excitement. The three were poorly navigating the busy streets to support Changbin’s younger brother who had just been signed with an entertainment company and was on his way to enter their trainee program.

“Nah I get it, there's a different kind of energy performing in this setting. Sometimes I really do be missing busking every weekend.” Jisung had always been the one to only do what made him feel alive, and his first time busking in front of a crowd had him addicted to the feeling. It had given him something to look forward to in high school. And even now, years later he still anticipated the high that the applause from a crowd gives him.

“Oh, we should buy Jeongin a meal to congratulate him. I imagine he'll be training day and night soon.”

By the time they had made it to the area where Jeongin was set up he was already performing a popular ballad for a small crowd. Emotion flowing through the youngest’s voice as it surrounded all that listened. It wasn't a surprise that his passionate voice had been sought after by companies. The boy’s voice, light and dynamic, pulling the attention of all that were within earshot. And by the time the last note was released the three boys clapped and cheered as much as they could without completely making a fool of themselves.

Although 3RACHA weren’t exactly well known personalities to most of the public, the boys had found themselves getting recognized more and more, especially after their last concert. Their following had definitely expanded and those in the area had begun recognizing the rappers on the rare occasions they left their loft.

But even with their masks and hats on to somewhat hide their identities, the young singer still smiled with recognition and slight embarrassment at boys enthusiastic cheers.

\---

Minho thinks that overall his week was pretty unextraordinary. Not much had changed, still working his same job, still spending his mornings practicing for their crew’s upcoming performances. Nothing felt specifically special in the way he performed and worked on the routines for their busking performance that weekend. Just following the choreographies he needs to. Going through the motions. This week seemingly identical to the last.

Almost identical. Minho couldn’t overlook how the addition of Han Jisung had improved his daily mood. Even with their respective busy schedules, the banter they were able to exchange lifted the weight of monotony on Minho’s heart. Jisung loved to tell him jokes and stories, in addition to their casual flirty conversations. The lightness of their conversations and the smile that was always lingering on Minho’s face was evidence enough that his encounters with the other had become the highlight of his day.

Even during practice, his roommates had begun to find the older more energetic and enthusiastic. Although the choreo they had been practicing had been the same for the past month, Minho’s movements had become even more fluid and dynamic, as if he was walking on air.

To Minho, dancing always felt like what he was meant to do. He couldn’t imagine living a life standing still or sitting at a desk job. Dancing was as natural as breathing, so natural that he often forgets to tell people that he dances. To him it was just assumed. He was human; he breathed. He was human, so he danced. Obvious right? But with his natural association he had with dance, and his desire to contain the complicated history he had with his dreams, Minho was not one to share his passions easily.

The Saturday morning had begun with the three dancers packed in their bathroom, all attempting to get ready in the closet size space they called a bathroom. Getting ready for their performances in the crowded bathroom had become a dance within itself for the boys, as they position themselves in front of the mirror so each has enough space to carry out their routines. Trading makeup brushes and hair dryers and hairspray cans in a way that, according to Felix, could win them Olympic medals.

“Hyung, will you pass me the hair spray?”

Minho obliged, handing the can to cross-eyed Felix that had been attempting to tame his bangs for the last 15 minutes.

“Damn, do you think there’ll be company scouts out today?” Hyunjin mused while trying to not smudge his eyeliner from his spot on the toilet seat.

“It's always a possibility, there'll be a lot of acts out today, so there is probably going to be some floating around.” Minho knew there were always some scouts in the audiences on busking days, but maybe the years of seemingly no company interest had numbed him to that fact. If anything, he was hoping to pick up a few bucks from the audience, and give their crew some more exposure.

“I guess it is a weekend, the crowds are always bigger these days. Lixie did you send in your tape for Shipstar Ent. that you were working on?”

“Yeah, I’m going to wait for their response before working on the JJP one”

“Those are small companies Lix, you got a strategy you aren’t sharing with us??” Minho nudged his elbow in his ribs, eliciting a giggle from the younger.

“Nothing special hyung, I just thought smaller companies might have smaller audition pools, more chance of landing a spot.” Even though the freckled boy had come to Korea for university, he was hoping to extend his stay as long as he could by landing a career as a dancer.

“You’ve always been the better strategist out of us. Minho-hyung usually only sends in like one tape a year.”

“There’s only one program I actually want to join anyway. But lately money is money, and I may just need to find a gig to pay our water bill.” Minho's smile reaches his eyes, but a part of his heart drops at the mention of his consistent re-submitted audition tapes.

“Are you going to send another tape for the academy this year, hyung? You got to the second round last time.”

Hyunjin asked an innocent question really, but Minho can't help but feel the wave of disappointment all over again. The first round of auditions was always a taped routine sent in by all the applicants, the second was an in person performance. A performance that last year, despite what he thought was a perfect execution of his chosen routine, had been met with a ‘Thank you, but-’ letter a week later.

“It’s a tradition at this point, and who am I to break a tradition.” The sarcasm drips from the statement fueled by Minho's bitterness toward his broken dream. But as always, as if just on queue with Minho’s declining mood, a series of notifications from his phone pulls him out of his thoughts.

[ _Rich Boy Han Jisung]_  
 _11:47 am_  
 _Hyung guess what_  
 _SANA LOCKED US OUT_  
 _And Now were gonna end up getting lost_  
 _Changbin is leading us somewhere : <_  
 _His navigation skills are horrible_  
 _If you dont hear from me, I was led to an untimely death by Seo Changbin_  
 _Dont cry too much at my funeral :((_

  
_Oh no_   
_I'll remember you fondly_   
_And all the dates we never got to go on_

  
_najsdkkgfnadds_   
_Hold up you actually want to go on a date_   
_…..._   
_I will survive for you_

  
_Wait then I can't live that grieving widow aesthetic_   
_how am i supposed to grieve my not dead not husband now_

_we'll work something out_   
_but I get to take u on that date first not-husband >:)_

\---

The members of 3RACHA had listened to the rest of Changbin’s brother’s set. The young boy’s audience had grown to include highschool girls fawning over the boys adorable features and melodic voice. As well as older and middle aged women and men that were drawn to the nostalgic tamber of his voice as Jeongin performed trot and other crowd pleasing ballads. His youthful glow and image contrasting the maturity of his sound. After applause and ending statements, much of the crowd had dispersed to other surrounding acts. 3RACHA focused on congratulating and helping the younger tear down.

“You did great as always Innie” Chan awarded him with a pat on the back. Jisung echoed the sentiment with his busy rambling about how emotional the last performance felt.

“Thanks hyungs, I’m glad you were able to make it.”

“Of course! We wouldn't miss it”

“Yeah, it absolutely has nothing to do with our manager locking us out of our apartment.” Jisung earned himself a punch in the shoulder with that one. Jeongin laughed just the same, and looked grateful to have some familiar faces in the crowd.

“Don’t mind the idiot, we’ll always be here for you. If anyone tries to mess with you in training just tell them your older brother will beat them up.”

“But Hyung, you're shorter than me.”

“Doesn’t mean I won't bust some kneecaps for my baby bro though,” said Changbin, brushing off the obvious jab at his height.

“Yeah! No one’s touching our baby bread.” Chan looped his arm over Jeongin's shoulders, hand going for the boy's cheeks only to be swatted away.

“3RACHA aka the Kneecap Destroyers,ROLL OUT!!!” Jisung struck a couple vague superhero poses while making a swinging motion that was probably meant to symbolize some sort of lower leg destruction.

“Jisung, were not the Transformers please.” Still the smile on Jeongin’s face was worth any of the embarrassment Jisung could’ve felt from his shenanigans.  
\--  
A cheer erupted nearby from a large crowd that seemed to have just gathered. Loud upbeat music filled the air and the confident melody of a popular song began. The four boys, overcome with mutual curiosity, made their way to the edge of the crowd. A dance crew populated the middle of the crowd. Confident charisma and perfectly timed movements flowed from each of the dancers, as they pulled off a complicated and synchronized routine. Full of hip thrusts and body rolls, the cheers from the crowd solidified how each of the dancers grasped the attention of on-lookers without warrant.

The whole audience was entranced by the crew of a dozen dancers taking over the street. All of the dancers dressed in variations of a black and white ‘uniform’ full of leather, silk and lace, pulling off a look that was elegant, sexy, and powerful. Dressed to accentuate their body movements and draw in the attention of bypassers.

It was mid-song when Jisung was surprised to spot the familiar brown hair and sharp eyes of his current favorite waiter of Menu 98. Minho being a dancer had never crossed his mind as a possibility, but now that he has seen the older dance, Jisung couldn’t imagine anything more natural. Minho seemed to dance purely with charisma. The goofy and cute side of Minho that he had occasionally witnessed over text, seemed to be non-existent as the man in front of him performed to the crowd with raw charm and confidence.

Minho caught Jisung’s blatant stare, and a flash of recognition and something else appeared on his face, before a smirk overcame his features as he sent a wink the younger’s way. The confidence of the older overwhelming Jisung’s system as usual. Sure, they had been ceaselessly flirting over text for the past week, but as soon as he had to witness Minho’s confidence in person, there was no screen to hide the fact that Jisung was a blushing mess. As the heat of embarrassment rose up his neck, he continued to watch as the dancers ended their routine in a formation that elicited a loud cheer from the audience.

“Wow these guys are really good”

“Have they performed before?”

“Did you see the guy in the middle his shirts practically see through”

“Damn do you think he’d give me his number if I asked”

The voices from the crowd surrounded Jisung but his eyes were locked on his newly discovered dancer, Minho.

“Hey Ji, see something you like?” Changbin’s teasing was left unanswered as he followed Jisung’s gaze.

“Hey hyung, do you know that guy?”

“Yeah, He kinda looks familiar.” Jisung guessed he was familiar. Considering that, even though Chan and Changbin hadn’t recognized him as their waiter, the dancer in front of them had been the subject of his attention for the past week or so. Seeing him in person was nothing short of breathtaking. Being a little dramatic, as he often is, Jisung found him almost speechless. His breath only continued to fail him as Minho made his way over to Jisung and their small group.

“Hey Sungie, long time no see.” a shameless smirk spread across his face. Minho seemed to know exactly how he affected the younger.

Before Jisung could think of a more eloquent greeting he found himself blurting out the first thought that had crossed his mind, “I didn’t know you were- that you did- the- uh dancing.”

Minho laughed freely at the wide eyed expression that Jisung wore. Soft and cute and full of the same awe as a kid seeing his favorite TV character I person for the first time. “Seems I forgot to mention that in our introductions, Not gonna lie I didn’t think you would see me dance already...”

An expression Jisung couldn’t quite read fell over Minho’s face, along with the red tint of embarrassment. “Nononono, don’t worry really. I never asked! But I mean you looke- i mean were amazing, at dancing. Really you’re seriously talented. I can't believe you’ve never mentioned it before.”

The red on Minho’s ears grew to his face. “Oh, I’m sure you say that to all your drunken accidents.” Smirk returns in an attempt by Minho to regain his smug attitude.

“You weren't an accident! I was completely sober at the bar when I told you to hit me up.”

“I’m sorry Jisung what?” Chan seemed to be tired of trying to deduce who exactly the other was.

“Oh right, this is Minho-Hyung, he was the waiter I TIPSY-ily gave my number to that one time. But we both completely forgot about it, and then by some string for fate bullshit I ran into him before last week’s gig and the rest is history!” Some degree of understanding flashes across the other two rappers' faces, while the youngest is just listening intently to Jisung’s entertaining shenanigans.

“Mhm, ‘Ran into’, definitely not saw-and-followed,” said Minho, getting more smug by the minute.

Taking the obvious opportunity to tease the youngest Changbin’s eyes held a mischievous glint. “Hold on a second, is this who you’ve been texting non-stop all week. No wonder you’ve been so happy.”

“Hyung!”

“Yeah, your usual chaotic gay energies have been replaced with giggly soft Jisung, and its honestly been worrying me, but I mean the ballad came out really good so can’t complain” Chan added. The smug faces of the older two, only grew as Jisung groaned loudly, flailing his arms to hopefully silence them. Minho’s grin just met his eyes as he chuckled.

“Glad to hear that I’m inspiring you Sungie. Also, It’s nice to finally meet you, Chan and Changbin-ssi I’m guessing?” Minho bows slightly to them as they all exchange pleasantries. Jeongin adds on, introducing himself as Changbin's brother. Minho seems to recognize him, and is about to praise his earlier performance when a yell erupts nearby.

“Minho-hyung!!! There you are, Lixie was looking for you. Looks like I beat him though.” Realizing he seemed to have interrupted something, Hyunjin bowed to the others shyly. Introducing himself to the others until his eyes laid on Jisung. “Wait, hyung! Isn’t he the cutie you’ve been talking to all week! Jisung-ah~ you remember me rightttt?”

Minho’s face deadpans at record speeds. “Yes Jinnie thank you. Shouldn't you be looking for Felix”

“Nope I’m right here.” Felix, seeming out of nowhere, emerges right behind his eldest roommate. “Hi everyone, I’m Felix.” Freckles out, smile bright, cute little wave, the classic Felix introduction that makes everyone fall for him. No one can resist the boy’s eye-smile-and-freckled-cheek combo.

“Felix!” Hyunjin wrapped himself around his roommate, pointed animatedly to introduce the others, even though he himself had just learned of their names seconds ago. “Hehe, and that’s Jisung! He’s the one who came into Sweet Lotus asking for Min-hyung’s number.”

“Sweet Lotus, huh?” Chan’s eyebrows rose at the name of the notorious bar, glacing at Jisung for an explanation.

“Hyung, what’s that?” Jeongin whispers quietly to his brother, only to be immediately answered by Hyunjin.

“Oh! It’s the host bar/club not too far from here. Nothing special, a normal bar really, just with prettier bartenders and some nice company if you can afford it.” Hyunjin threw a wink at the youngest, earning a glare from his brother.

“Jinnie’s a bartender, can you tell,” Felix giggles along with the others' antics.

"Hehehe. I’m sure you all would love it.” Hyunjin directed his attention to Jisung, “Hey, you should bring your friends next time Jisung-ah. I'd love to be able to have served all the members of 3RACHA. Ya know when you’re famous, I’ll have a story to tell the tourists.” Leaning in to ‘whisper’, “If you do, I'll let you know when Minho-hyung is working~” Jisung went full red at that comment. Hyunjin smirked so hard it looked like it would hurt.

“Jin, you have no shame.” Minho, after glaring at his roommate, turned toward Jisung and the other members of 3RACHA. “I’d apologize that this is how you had to be introduced to my roommates, but they’re like this all the time. Anyway, as he was saying, you guys are always welcomed to the bar, and it's really not as promiscuous as Hyunjin over here is insinuating. He enjoys being a tad over-dramatic.” His eye roll obvious.

Chan laughs, “No worries, Minho-ssi we’re honored by the invitation, truly. And It's nice to finally meet you properly-"

"Or at all. If we hadn't run into you, we probably would never be introduced. You've been Jisung's best kept secret. He's always hiding away his phone whenever we ask him what he's doing. All we hear is him giggling in his little corner and- "

"Okay!! Would you look at the TIME. It appears that 'Embarrass Jisung Time' has officially passed, and we should be on our way." About ready to turn away and hide his face further into his hoodie, Jisung's eyes catch Minho’s. He finds it is hard for him to believe the face on the other side of their conversations could actually be more beautiful than he remembered. Jisung knew that if they had been talking face to face and not over text, he would've had a pretty hard time forming sentences with the way Minho's soft but intense gaze was directed at him.

“Well it was good to see you again, even if it wasn’t planned.” A full blinding smile interrupts the gaze Minho held with Jisung.

“Yeah, likewise. It was nice getting to meet your roommates too.”The sweet gaze between the two is anything but subtle, but if any of their respective friends noticed the shift in atmosphere, it went unacknowledged.

“I’ll text you later okay?”

“Ye-yeah, okay”

They exchange ‘goodbyes’ and Minho attempts to wrangle his roommates away from the others, before they find more ways to embarrass him.

Out of earshot, “Holy shit, Minho-hyung we just met 3RACHA. I’m losing my mind. I hope they think we’re cool. Wait did they see our performance then? Oh my god. They definitely saw our performance.” An embarrassed look flashed across his face.

“Lix chill, your performance was perfect as always. Just try and not embarrass me so much next time”

“Aw hyungie~ did we embarrass you in front of your crush.”

“Hold up NEXT TIME?”  
\---

“...Well how about we’ll pretend that your heart eyes weren’t painfully obvious, and you pay for chicken?” Jeongin purposes cheekily.

“...mhm deal.” Clearly still in some state of shock still, Chan starts to lead Jisung and the rest of the group toward the nearest restaurant.

“Bro, you're so gone already.” Changbin shakes his head but holds a fond smile for the other. It had been awhile since their youngest trio member had smiled so much, and in turn had been equally inspired. Both of his hyungs had noticed the uptick of Jisung’s productivity, and, if anything, were glad to finally have met the reason for his smile.


	5. sweet shifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That feeling you get when your friend visits you at work? yeah that. Thats all this is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had more planned for this chapter but life took over, and this has been sitting in my docs for a week.  
> I hope chapters that are shorter, but are (potentially) updated more often, are alright for any readers actually waiting for this ^^  
> I hope you enjoy it even though its a bit short <3  
> leave me a comment or a kudos if you enjoyed!  
> ty~

Felix stood behind the counter at the convenience store on the corner of two intersecting districts. He was a few hours into his overnight shift. Usually he could do homework on these late nights, but with it being summer, he found himself antsy and daydreaming his shift away. His brain was busy re-running his dance routines for upcoming performances and auditions, as customers periodically filtered in the store. 

Not many customers came in, other than the few students pulling all-nighters and night shift workers coming in for a bite to eat. Felix had begun to recognize a few faces as some had solidified themselves as regulars. 

A black hooded figure came in close to 3am. Even though Felix had never really seen much of the guy's face he recognized the black hoodie and mask wearing guy as a regular around his late night shifts. He was interesting, not like the obvious tired student of the late night business worker. He had no idea what it was that brought him to the convenience store at the ungodly hours of the morning. Felix always liked to make guesses as to what lives his especially mysterious customers lived. He had already imagined the black hoodied regular as a b-list idol group member. Then a gym instructor, but mostly due to the one time he came in with a cut off shirt and Felix was taken aback by the size of the man’s arms. Most recently he imagined that the other could’ve been a bartender, because of the pretty consistent time he arrives in the late am on weekends. 

This random Thursday night though, the dark figure, back in his usual hoodie, gathered various energy drinks and cup ramens from the back shelves, and brought them out to the check out. 

“Is this all for tonight?”

“Oh yeah thats all” 

Felix began ringing up his purchases when the other spoke up suddenly.

“We’ve met before, I’m not crazy or anything right?”

“Huh?” Felix looked up confused as the man usually seldom said anything during his late night purchases.

“Yeah I thought I recognized your name, You’re Minho”s, Jisung’s friend’s, roommate, right?” Felix nodded in return but the confused look on his face sparked the other to remember that he was wearing a mask and hat that covered most of his features. Removing the mask revealed that behind it were the sharp features of Changbin, one of three artists that formed 3RACHA, that Yes, Felix had actually just met that past weekend.

Felix’s eyes widened at the sudden realization that one of his regulars was actually a member of his favorite group of artists. ‘ _ Holy fucking shit, I am actually blind, godamn it Felix’ _

“Y-Yes, thats me. Sorry I didn't recognize you, I-uh didn’t realize that you, were uh- you.”  _ ‘Smooth Lix wow’ _

Changbin chuckled at the freckled boys stutter. “That’s alright, I tend to forget that I'm wearing my mask sometimes. Anyway I recognized you when you were dancing last weekend, and when you had introduced yourself.” Felix was trying his best to internalize his anxious starstruck feelings. “We watched your performance, and I was trying to find a day to come here and tell you that your crew’s performance was really good.” 

Okay yeah that was it, Felix’s eyes were practically falling out of his head with how wide his expression was. “Really? You liked it? That’s really awesome. Thank you so much. That really means a lot coming from you not gonna lie.” Felix’s pride for his crew was nothing small and the validation and praise from someone he is a fan of himself, makes his heart soar. 

The smile on his face is so wide and genuine and the light that flickers in his eyes lit up the whole store, even in the middle of the night. Changbin thought that his smile felt something like sunshine, and reminded him of the warmth Jisung emitted when he was at his happiest, but of course he would never tell the other that. Changbin caught himself smiling back involuntarily. 

“Yeah, we’ll have to come watch you guys again sometime.” 

Felix nodded vigorously at that and finished checking out the items the older had brought to the counter. Neither of the twos smiles seemed to completely fade from their faces. 

“Thank you Felix-ssi, have a good night.” 

“You too!” Felix replied and bowed respectively to the older. 

Changbin replaced the mask on his face but found himself still smiling at the encounter with the boy as he walked bac home. 

_ [~roomies uwu~] _

_ 3:25 am _

_ Lixie: _

_ someone please fuking tell me how stupid i am  _

_ Minnie hyung: _

_ we usually dont, to spare your feelings  _

_ Lixie: _

_ I just embarrassed myself in front of CHangbin-ssi!!! _

_ ALSO since when did 3RACHA live in this neighborhood _

_ Hes been coming into the store for months  _

_ But i never recognized him until now??? _

_ I must be idiotic _

_ Someone change my name to ‘blind fool’  _

_ It is now the only title i deserve ;^; _

_ Jinnie bby: _

_ It is way to early for you to be this dramatic luv~ _

_ Lixie: _

_ The overnight shift drama sleeps for no one >:} _

_ \--- _

“Alright, I’ll put that right in for you. I hope you enjoy your cocktails in the mean time.” Minho flashes his sickening sweet server smile at the couple, before heading to his station to input the orders. There had been a steady flow of customers at  _ Menu 98 _ keeping Minho busy for his dinner shift. Thankful to not be closing, Minho was doing his best to maintain his polite persona without glancing at his watch too often. Time always passed slower, when he found himself counting his hours. 

Before moving on to check on a previous table, Seungmin waves him down letting him know he has a new table to wait, but not before catching his arm. Usually he would find a Seungmin attached to his elbow if the other wanted to share some gossip about a recent customer, or something of the sort. Expecting the same Minho’s ears peaked with interest. 

“You got a new table.”  _ That’s unsurprising _ . “And they’re asking specifically for you.”  _ That’s more surprising. _

“Wait, what?”

“I don't know, you tell me. Any rich, wide-eyed, twenty-somethings, you forgot to tell me about, hyung?” 

Minho thought the eyebrow raise from the younger was a little much given the circumstances. The few seconds of silence that pass between them gave Seungmin all the information he was looking for but a sigh still escapes his lips at the stubbornness of the other. 

“Well one,  _ Han Jisung _ , is waiting in section B for you.” Seungmin scurries off to return to the front, a suspicious look in his expression. Minho hadn’t really brought up much of his personal life to Seungmin, but the host hadn’t stopped his prodding ever since he had turned up to work, as Seungmin says it,  _ glowing and smiling like a newlywed _ . Minho wasn’t sure if he was actually acting much different since beginning to talk to Jisung, but apparently the shift in his mood was enough to confirm to his coworker that something was up. Minho already knew that Seungmin would have a field day if he found out that he had actually first met Jisung at the restaurant and hadn’t told him. But keeping his work friend on his toes, spices up his otherwise monotonous job. 

\---

“Good evening sir, would you like to order any appetizers or drinks to start off?” Minho found himself instinctually throwing on his polite grin and playing the part of a perfect waiter. Well, at least for the time being. 

“Hm idk Min-hyung, you ordered for me last time, got any suggestions.” Jisung, seemingly unphased by Minho’s generic opening line, barely looked up from the menu as the older had approached him. Being sure to make direct eye contact, Jisung then smiled cheekily, “but I think we both know I didn’t come here for the fancy food and fruity drinks.”

Minho tried not to roll his eyes too obviously, as his smile morphed into a smirk to match the younger’s, “Perhaps, but if you don't order anything, I'll have to ask you to leave, because  _ sadly _ , you can not pay just to look at my pretty face.” 

“That's a shame I would've ordered five hours of that up front if it was on the menu.” The chuckle coming from Minho was enough to already ease the nerves that Jisung had been feeling since he last saw him. 

“Well, Lucky for me, sad for you, I’m not working for five more hours, sorry to disappoint.” 

“When do you get off then kind sir?” The goofy voice he used brought back the smile he had been aching to see, and made any of the embarrassment he may have felt worth it. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“I would yes.” JIsung smiled, batting his eyelashes, a part of him knew it probably wouldn’t be that easy. 

“Well not to worry, it looks like I can start you off with some water, and complimentary sides, while I give you some more time to look over the menu.”

“Hyung wai-” Minho walked off but not before sending a subtle wink the other’s way. Jisung ears may or may not have turned bright red, but thankfully, there was no one there to tease him about it. 

\---

Jisung ended up ordering another one of Minho’s suggestions, this time it was a marinated sea bass filet that came with a similar fried potato side to the burger he had chosen the first time. Although the fish was perfectly cooked and seasoned, to Jisung it still felt like a fancy version of fish and chips. Minho had giggled at that when jisung suggested they rename it some bass-related pun, ‘for the kids, ya know.’

“So are you going to tell me what time you get off, or are really gonna let my dumb ass sit outside the restaurant and wait for how many hours it is until you’re done”

Minho laughed at the image of Jisung waiting for him like a stray outside. “Tempting I'm not gonna lie, but It's not for much longer. AND if you're interested there's a bar next door that may or may not be my usual after dinner shift destination.” 

Jisung couldn’t help but smile at that. “REally? That sounds great.” He couldn’t lie that he had spent most of his free time thinking about when he could see MInho next. Probably not the best timing granted that 3RACHA has been busy preparing for their album debut, but a part of him couldn't help but feel all warm inside at the prospect of getting to know Minho better in person.

“Okay, well then I'll see you there? Yeah?”

Minho nods gently with his own giddy smile to match.

The infamous heart-shaped grin was in its full form once Minho had suggested their next meeting place, and Minho could feel his heart leaping at that happiness that Jisung’s smile emitted. Jisung about leaped out of his chair after paying. Practically dancing his way next door to said bar, and for the first time that week Jisung felt like a song was writing itself in his head.

\---

“It's him isn't it”

“Who?”

“The reason that your smiling so much, but like actually, not that dead inside expression you give me when I tell you ‘cheer up’”

“Hmmm” Minho’s ability to play dumb? Top tier. Sadly Minho’s ability to lie to Seungmin? Absolute trash.

“Come on Hyung! Just tell me!!!” Seungmin was exasperated. This wasn’t the first time he had confronted Minho about what was going on, and maybe one too many times had resulted in Minho’s signature move, the  _ ‘I don’t want to tell you, so instead will change the subject’ _ .

_ Fine _ . “HMM hmmmmmmm….ok….maybe we’ve been talking for a while-”

“OH MY GOD FINALLY! I knew it as soon as he walked in the door. He was all heart-eyes asking for you, and for when you get off.”

“Wait, did you tell him when my shift was over?” 

“God no, that's gotta be against some employee code.”

“Oh okay good.”

“But you're off now anyways right? Is he going to wait for you? Are you going out- oh my god he's definitely waiting for you. Have you seen how much he tipped? You sure he isn't some bizarre 20 year old sugar daddy?”

“Seungmin!”

“Okay Sorry, I'm just excited for you. You never tell me anything. All I know about you is that you’re a dancer and you worked in a bar before here.”

“Its was a host bar actually”

“Wait what?!” 

“Well, if you look at the time. As you’ve said I have a sugar daddy waiting for me, bye bye now” 

“Wait hyung what the fuck!” 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> real talk tho: As someone who was an og stay, an OT9 stan, and that even biased and supported the unnamed ex-member, its was a rough few weeks. I am thankful to say that I am mentally in a better place, and getting to see our 8 boys own their cb really just solidified my love and support for them as a STAY and an OT8 supporter. Stray Kids remain very dear to me. 
> 
> I am saying this bc me and one of my friends have been writing and planning fics and aus for years now, and I am personally no longer interested in writing anything that involves wj. (Which honestly kinda sucks bc we worked pretty hard on the stories we had :[ and they were like low key good). Anyway, if you are interested in reading what we may have to offer in the future, just know it may take a while to rewrite and replan, but stay tuned. big love <3
> 
> Thank you for reading, let me know if you enjoyed!!! see you soon~


	6. something sweet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this a date? Minho didn't know, and he had a feeling Jisung didn't really know either. 
> 
> here have almost 4k words of Minsung messiness mwah!~

Minho walked out the staff door over to the back entrance of the bar finding the quiet and comfortably lit room to be filled with casual chatter from the regulars, and the quiet lyricless mood music filling the space just enough to make silence comfortable. He spots his most recent customer sitting at the bar sipping through a straw at a drink that looks something like a strawberry daiquiri, scrolling through his phone mindlessly. The blue light from Jisung's phone creating a soft contrast to the warm light of their surroundings, making his eyes look brighter than anything else in the space. 

Jisung spots Minho before he gets to him, and his signature happy heart lights up his face once again. 

Minho sits on a bar stool, “Hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long.” 

“Oh no don’t worry I just ordered. Im happy to buy you a drink too if you want." Jisung fumbled with his sleeves as he spoke. 

"I would’ve already but I wasn’t sure what you liked, or what you’d be in the mood for.”

Minho laughed softly at the boy's offer, and his blatant offering of his pocket book.

“Don't worry about it, Jisung I can buy my own drink. Besides, I’m not too sure what I want yet either.” While Minho looked at the menu a surprisingly unawkward silence fell over them. Most of their conversations were over text and getting to see one another in person was largely rare. Jisung was surprised that even with the initial anticipation and nervousness of getting to see Minho again, once he was sitting in his company nothing ever felt awkward or wrong. 

Something about the older man made him feel free to wear his heart on his sleeve. Something Jisung already regularly does, but with Minho he feels safe to do so. Minho would always respond to Jisung’s musings with support or equal enthusiasm, and always returned his jokes and flirting with the smile that made Jisungs heart tug in his chest. 

Getting to see his face was almost an added bonus to getting to be with Minho again. No one would deny that his features were beautiful. His face was set with delicate features that were contrasted by the strong and confident way he held himself. His eyes were large and curious in a way that would be described as innocent looking, if Jisung hadn’t already witnessed the mischievous glint they could also hold. He took his time to take in Minho’s details, in order to commit them to memory. Why? He didn’t really know all he knew was that it felt important, and that if he didn't he would regret it later. 

“You know, if you take a picture it'll last longer.” Minho said, having just ordered some random mixed drink Jisung didn’t recognize, before returning the younger’s not so subtle stares. 

“Maybe but I feel like most people are against having their picture taken without their consent”

“Well you have mine now.” The smirk already returned to his face, causing Jisung’s ears to glow red. Despite his embarrassment Jisung fumbled to retrieve his phone, loading up the camera. 

“Alright Hyung ready for your close up?” Minho only responded with a seemingly fond chuckle while settling into a nonchalant pose, allowing Jisung to take a couple of flattering shots.

“Dang hyung, why aren’t you a model. Look at this one.” Jisung waved his phone in front of the other’s face scrolling to a specifically nice photo of Minho’s side profile. 

Minho scoffed. “Oh I’m so much more than just a pretty face. Don't you know that already Jisungie~” Jisung looks like we were about to object before Minho softly waved him off with a chuckle.

"I’m just joking. And I don't know, I suppose my career just never swung that way.” 

“I find it hard to believe you’ve never been scouted before.” 

“I suppose you are right, I have been. I just chose to finish school instead." Minho stared at his newly acquired drink with THAT expression Jisung still couldn't quite read.

Jisung remembered Minho talking about having graduated university recently, but other than that and his job at the restaurant, much of Minho's career is somewhat of a mystery to him. 

Minho sipped his drink at the brief pause before asking, "How are you doing Jisung? I know its been a while since we last actually talked” 

The sigh Jisung let out told much of the busy week he's had. 

_Debut clean up, photo shoots, meetings, and practice, and late night producing before sleep._

The audible groan and head on the table was answer enough that the week he was having had been rough.

“I suppose I’m fine. Just overwhelmed. But I also feel bad for being so overwhelmed, I should be excited. I mean I’m so lucky…” Minho nodded along although confused as to what exactly the other was referencing. Jisung mumbled more before pausing. Jisung felt somewhat conflicted on if he should be spilling his groups practically secret debut preparations, but the kind look on Minho's face felt like reason enough to defy his agreement with his company. 

"Okay so, we're preparing for debut right? And I should be SOO thankful that I even get to and be excited about it. But I don't know what it is about this week. I just feel so ridiculously over my head and exhausted.” Jisung sighed again loudly, "Oh shit I'm not supposed to tell anyone that…." 

Minho laughs at the younger's surprised puppy eyes before promising not to tell anyone. 

“Here, pinky promise.” Extending his hand to offer his finger felt a little juvenile for them, but either way it got Jisung to smile and feel comfortable so that's all that mattered. He would do anything to ease Jisung’s mind even for a moment. “Well congratulations Jisung. If anyone deserves the recognition it's you three.”

Jisung smiles softly at his drink, “Thanks hyung, that means a lot… Just these past few weeks I’ve felt pretty useless. We're still busy making songs like everyday, but I’m just not coming up with lyrics as quickly as I usually do. And I’m always confused during our meetings with the company. I guess I just am having some rough writer’s block or something."

"I suppose I can understand, except honestly I feel like I've had a creative block for the past few months." His laugh still sounded as soft as ever, but the unreadable expression on his face made it hard to believe. That expression was slowly becoming Jisungs least favorite thing.

"What you stuck on?" 

"Just in a rut. Lately I have been feeling like I’m just moving to move, working to get by. Even with dancing, I feel like I’m just doing it for the crew. I haven't been creative in MONTHS." Minho’s smile didn't reach his eyes that time, and it may or may not have broken Jisung’s heart a little. 

Determined to bring back the crescent eyed expression, Jisung decided that he would find a way to inspire Minho again. The older had been close to his only muse during his writer’s block and it seemed only fair to try and return the favor.

"Do you ever choreograph then?”

"In college I did, and when the other members ask for help, but not really"

"WELL, I don't know anything about dancing BUT I know that when I freestyle or when I write something really good, it reminds me of why I love creating so much. Maybe you just need a reminder."

"Yeah…. Maybe I do" The expression Minho wore now was something closer to contemplative than the somber expression he had been wearing, so Jisung took that as a small victory. 

A new determined expression stretched across Minho’s face, "Okay no more sad talk Han Jisung. Let's make our weeks better right here, right now"

Jisung liked this new side of Minho much more, "How do we do that hyung?" Puppy eyes on full display.

Minho downed the rest of his drink, prompting Jisung to follow. Which he did although much more tentatively, "Well honestly, I don’t know but that karaoke machine’s looking pretty tempting right about now."

“I didn't know you sang hyung?” 

“I definitely don't willingly, but after this week, give me one more drink and I’m game.”

\---

A few more drinks and few poorly sung karaoke songs later the two were back to sitting at the bar. More times than either of them could count they had found themselves smiling at each other without the other noticing. It was obvious that both of them hadn't been this happy in a while. Minho was on maybe his fourth drink and Jisung on his third. 

“I can’t believe that Felix saw Binnie-hyung the other night? And he talked to him?? Like willingly?” Jisung seemingly was in disbelief that his elder groupmate would actually talk to a stranger willingly. 

“Yeah, Lix about had a heart attack when he saw it was Changbin though. Felix is not exactly subtle with his emotions, and hes like your guy’s biggest fan.”

“He seemed so chill when we met him at busking though” 

“Yeah I’m pretty sure he was holding his breath the entire time.” Jisung’s laugh filled the bar with such a bright sound that Minho couldn’t help but laugh along too. That seems to be happening a lot. Jisung’s laugh just does, Minho supposes.

“You’re roommates seem really cool though. I’d love to meet them and spend time with you again.” The lazy, probably tipsy grin that was plastered on Jisung’s face, as well as his request to spend more time with him turned Minho’s cheeks red. But if anyone would have asked, he would have blamed it on the alcohol. 

“They’d love that we don't get out much as a trio. And Hyun and Lix love new prey- I mean people.” The mischievous grin reappeared on his face at the chance to tease his roommates some more.

“Oh come on I’m sure they’re not that bad hyung. Me, Chan and Bin-hyung are like the opposite. We never go out and rarely meet new people our age. I think Sana-noona is the first new person we’ve collectively interacted with since like 2018.”

“Well now you can say you’ve interacted with three more people your age, with me and my roommates. Although I have a feelin the whole of us together would be a chaotic affair”

“That sounds so fun!” Jisung couldn’t help but perk up at the idea of hanging out with people his age other than Chan and Changbin. He couldn’t help but still want to experience the ‘normal’ and ‘cliche’ hangouts of those in their twenties. Much of which he feels he has already lost due to 3RACHA’s continual pursuit of a career. Having not even finished high school in pursuit of his dreams, Jisung couldn’t help but yearn just a bit for the lives of his peers, and to experience all the things he had missed. Jisung, even more unfiltered than usual due to a few drinks in his system, sighed loudly. 

“You sure? That sigh sounded a little heavy for you. You tired of me already?” Minho couldn’t keep the concern and anxiety from peaking out even just a bit. Alcohol had always made him a bit more emotionally sensitive and transparent. 

“Oh! NO No no, I would totally love to spend more time with you. Honestly more than anything else.” Jisungs tried to hide his embarrassment of getting sentimental out of nowhere.

“I uh- I just don’t get out much. I wasn’t kidding when I said we never go out. If we didn't have our performances, all three of us would probably never leave our apartment, and it’s just always been like that since we formed our group.” It took all his will not to let another sigh slip from his mouth. 

Minho’s smile softened along with his eyes. Jisung had been nothing but kind and charming to him, seeing another side of the boy, the more troubled and emotional side, only made the boy more endearing to him. Minho couldn’t help but want to keep him close. In a way it was similar to how he felt for Felix and Hyunjin, but there was something more than just the hyung mentality kicking in. 

“Well you have me now, right? I mean plus Felix and Hyunjin I guess. They're kinda freebies, and tag along whether you want them or not.” 

“Yeah, I guess I do have you now.” The heart, although smaller, reappeared on Jisungs face, and it was a victory enough. Minho hoped that Jisung would accept whatever bizarre friendship they had. Somehow their friendship, although came out of nowhere, really felt like it was what both of them were needing. 

“Also I don't know what professional rapper Han Jisung will be up too once he debuts, but Felix’s birthday is coming up and he loves making a whole night of it. Dressing up, going out, dancing, getting wasted off fruity drinks, he loves it. Anyway I’m sure he’d love it if you wanted to come, you could probably even bring your plus twos.”

“REally?!” Jisung’s eyes brightened and his smile grew to stretch the full length across his face. 

“Of course, really! I just invited you, dummy.” Minho was sure Felix really wouldn’t mind. If anything he could frame it as a birthday present that he got 3RACHA to come to his birthday party. Win-win. Minho couldn’t help but notice the brightness of the smile on Jisung’s face when he mentioned it. Just shows how much the idea of spreading time with them really meant to Jisung. _Adorable_. That may have been the real win. 

The two sat in silence for sometime. Nursing their unfinished drinks and fighting the uncontrollable grins from fully forming on their faces. Comfortable silence is a rare occurrence for the pair, but somehow they found it with each other on their first date? Outing? Minho didn't know what this was, and something told him Jisung had no idea either.

“Soooo is this that date I was promised or are we gonna ambiguously hang out for a bit longer?” Jisung looked a bit taken aback but commenced rambling to make up for it

“I kinda had hoped that our first date would be more exciting than me visiting you after work on a whim. I honestly just came in hoping to see you. To be honest I didn't think I would get this far, also I don't even know when your free next, or when I’m free next, and our schedules lining up seems kinda unlikely, But more than anything I would love to take you out a real unambiguous date, ya know so you dont think im some unromantic fool whos all talk and no walk- ” 

“Jisung.” As endearing as Jisung’s unbridled rambling was, it did make the boy a little hard to handle. Not that Minho minded at all.

“Yes?...” Jisung’s puppy dog eye forever making a reappearance.

“Would you like to go get dinner with me the next time you are free?” 

“Yes I would like that very much.” He even nodded enthusiastically.

“Good then our first date is set, you just tell me when and where.” Minho shot a wink the younger’s way. Jisung’s joyful smile didn't seem to have left his face anytime in the past hour. 

\---

Exiting the bar the pair walked side by side, hands brushing past each other in almost every step, remaining just tipsy enough for physical boundaries to blurr, but for the most part sobering up for their journeys home.

“I’m going to call a car to get home, do you need a ride?” Jisung offered hoping to spend even a few more minutes with the other boy. Seeing as their next meeting date was still only a concept. 

Minho hesitated a second, “No, it's alright I can walk, it's not that much further to my bus stop.” He flashed the younger a smile, that was probably meant to be reassuring, but the grin didn’t reach his eyes. 

“Please, I’d feel better knowing you got home safe. And its really no problem.”

“Are you saying that I can’t make it home on my own Han Jisung? Don’t forget whos the hyung here. I usually walk home even later on my closing shifts!”

“Nonono, I am just concerned and feel like it would be the “gentleman” thing to do.” Jisung put heavy finger quotes over ‘gentleman’.

“Oh and since when have you every cared about being a gentleman? Hm?” Minho’s smirk made Jisung laugh, and it seemed the older man wouldn’t easily accept his ride offer. 

“Pah. I am always a gentleman. Thank you very much. And since you won’t accept my offer please at least let me know when you get home safely.” Jisung pulled his puppy eyes out one more time, and even grabbed Minho’s hand for emphasis. 

Minho couldn't deny that the others' soft hold on his own hand and his soft expression, had made his heart skip a couple beats. 

“I’ll text you when I get home, Jisung. Promise.” Squeezing his hand softly for reassurance, he smiled, before having to actively pry his hand away from the warmth and comfort of Jisung’s hand. “Goodnight Jisung.” 

“G-Goodnight Minho-hyung.” Jisung stood and watched as the older man rounded the corner, to his supposed bus stop, trying his hardest not to miss the warmth that his presence had emitted next to him for the past couple hours. 

_Damn it I really am gone huh._ Jisung’s smile only grew though, at the surprising realization that he had somehow gained a real relationship from his serendipitous run in with the waiter. Thanking past-Jisung for whatever he had done to deserve getting to spend the last few hours with a man that was like something out of his dreams. 

\---

Minho walked home with a smile on his face, but couldn't fight the slight guilt of having to turn down another one of Jisung’s generous offers. Minho wished the part of him that wanted to hide who he was would die off, but sadly the fear of Jisung seeing how small, and honestly shitty, the place he lived was, kept him from letting the sweet boy give him a ride. The more rational part of his brain knew that Jisung wouldn’t care about how he lived or how much money he had, but the fear still won. At least for now. 

Minho climbed up the stairs to their apartment, and unlocked the door, with a small shake because. The lock was sticky most days. With the door secured behind him he found a Hyunjin stretched out on their pull out couch, as some western cartoon played on the TV. Minho switched off the screen and threw a blanket over his roommate so he wouldn’t wake up freezing in the middle of the night. Their heating and cooling was anything but consistent. 

Checking the clock on the stove told him that it was already close to the middle of the night anyway. He could hear his second roommate rustle around in his own bed behind their living room screen, as Minho made his way to his own bed. Often being the last come home, he made sure to be quiet as he got ready for bed. Even with the three boys' collective late night shifts, they tended to still have early mornings together, for dance and other performances. Sleep was their time and it was usually limited time. 

Before officially climbing in bed Minho remembered to text, as he promised, to let Jisung know he was safe. 

_Rich boy Han Jisung_

_12:34am_

_Home safe, as expected :]_

_HYUNG!_

_You’re safe!_

_I’m so glad :]_

_I had a great time tonight_

_As soon as I know I will let you know when I am free_

_Ya know_

_For dinner_

_:)_

_I had fun tonight too Jisung~_

_Can’t wait_

_Gn :)_

_Sleep tight hyung! ^u^_

\---

Jisung attempted to enter his apartment quiet and inconspicuously, but sadly forgot to take into account the fact that his roommates seldom sleep like normal human beings. He entered their loft to Chan currently raiding the kitchen, and Changbin glued to his laptop in their connected living room. As soon as he walked into the well lit hallway, his two flatmates threw him a few raised eyebrows and subtle smirks. 

Jisung hadn’t exactly announced his leaving. The three of them were originally working on a track when the youngest had gotten frustrated and left with not much more than a mumble that usually signified that he was “taking a walk”. Clearly that walk had taken him close to 4 more hours than usual, hence the raised eyebrows. In attempts to fight the awkward and accusing silence that filled the room, Jisung hoped to lighten the mood. Or atleast get his hyungs to avoid teasing him for now. 

“...I brought take out.” Did Jisung purposely stop at a take out restaurant just to potentially bribe his hyungs not to tease him? Maybe.

It worked, at least partially as Chan made his way from his spot in front of the opened fridge to Jisung to eagerly collect the bribe. The oldest rapper always had a soft spot. It was his stomach. 

Changbin on the other hand, still kept his questioning look on his face that seemed to say _Where have you been for the last 4 hours Han Jisung_ ? Clearly Jisung was avoiding that look, and decided the chicken he had brought was suddenly the most interesting food ever. He was _happy_ , happy and his hyungs knew him well enough that four hours walking around and fried chicken weren’t the reason he was practically giddy. 

“So Sungie, find anything else exciting on your little walk? Other than fried chicken?” Still actively avoiding Changbin’s gaze. Jisung simply shrugged, but the wide grin on his face or the pink tint to his ears, were enough to confirm whatever Changbin’s assumptions had been. 

“Wouldn’t have anything to do with a certain waiter at _Menu 98_ , perhaps?”

Before Jisung could answer his phone lit up with a text from the aforementioned waiter. Jisung immediately picked up his phone and responded with a wide smile, that practically spillied all the ‘secrets’ of his night to his hyungs. 

“Sorry hyung what was that?”

Changbin shook his head fondly at the innocent glow on the youngest’s face. 

“Nothing, Sung just glad to see you happy.”

Jisung squinted his eyes happily at that and continued to type away. Chan couldn’t help but feel his heart strings tug at the happiness that Jisung emitted in the moment. He always found himself worried about their youngest member. His smile had begun to become progressively rare throughout the years that they had been a group, and he couldn’t help but feel guilty for pulling their youngest member into their life as a music group so young. There was also a part of him that was afraid of losing that smile once they debuted. It was their biggest goal by far, but Chan had seen what being in the public eye could do to souls as pure as Jisung. 

If Jisung really was getting involved with and even potentially dating another boy, not everyone was as kind and understanding about one’s sexual orientation as he wished they were. A warning about it was on the tip of Chan’s tongue but he couldn’t speak up as soon as he saw the way JIsung’s entire face lit up at a new text notification. 

“Thanks for the late night snack, Sungie.”

“Oh, Of course Channie-hyung! It's the most I could do for disappearing for such a long time.” 

Jisung’s heart smile reached his eyes, as it always had, and Chan couldn’t help but return it. He mentally promised to do anything to protect that trademarked heart as they debuted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> foreshadowing? hand touching? fried chicken? gasp *o*
> 
> Anyway if you read and enjoyed please let me know. I did my best heh heh <3  
> Any constructive criticism or feedback is big appreciated, Thank you!~


	7. sweet home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home is where your bros at right? right.   
> o r  
> our busy boys pine some more.

Minho stared at the video file sitting on his computer, on the familiar application site that had been haunting his mind for the past couple years. The debate he found himself in with himself on whether or not to submit another application, had become his default subject of thought for much of the past few weeks. All building up to right now. Something had tipped the scale though. Something that reminded him if he didn't submit an entry this year, that he might as well have given up on his one dream. His one goal. The only thing that had been keeping him motivated through university. So once again he found himself rationalizing, and knew that if anything he had to try, at least just one last time. 

_ Upload complete, Thank you for your entry! _

Minho sighed loudly. He had sent it in. The first part of the application. It was just a basic dance routine supplied by the academy. He had practice and recorded it all within one sitting. Having been a part of a dance crew for much of the past year had allowed him to quickly pick up choreography and perfect it. The other reason being that he wanted more than anything to get the overbearing presence of the audition tape out of his head space as soon as possible. A heavy sigh left his lips as he laid back down on the studio floor, not too long after a ping of his phone revived just enough for him to check his messages.

_ [Rich Boy Han Jisung] _

_ 2:50 pm _

_ Minho-hyung! _

_ I hope your day has been going well~ _

_ Sadly, no updates on when ill be free :/  _

_ They’re working us hard for the debut _

_ It’s alright Ji, work hard! _

_ You better be taking care of yourself tho... _

_ 4:03 pm ( _ **_new_ ** _ ) _

_ Have you heard this song? Made me think of you :) _

{link attached}

_ I hope you like it!!!! _

_ Oh, no i havent _

_ I’ll give it a listen ^-^ _

As of late it wasn’t uncommon for Jisung to send the older songs he thought he would like. Always saying some cheesy line that was so blatantly sweet it made Minho flustered everytime. This time of course was no exception. 

Ping.

_ HYUNG THAT EMOJI _

_ Asjdnjsfma _

_ I knew I was rubbin goffon you  _

_ Kkkkk _

_ Dont get too ahead of yourself  _

_at least_ _ I can still type coherent sentences _

_ ~goffon~  _

_ Boo :p _

Why Jisung was so persistent about sending him songs was lost on the older, but it was a sweet reminder that someone was thinking about him. It had been a while since Minho had even imagined that someone took a few minutes of their day to actually consider how he was doing. It didn't quite make sense to him that suddenly out of nowhere, there was his boy, man, person, who purposefully took the time to dedicate brain cells to his existence.  _ Wild _ . 

Minho hurriedly clicked the link to the song that Jisung had sent. It was an upbeat song, with a strong but subtle strumming of a guitar to keep the song’s pace just quick enough to be comfortable.  _ “There's no one else that  _ _ could ever hold me like you do.”  _ The lyrics were in the realm of positive longing and companionship, but the dips into minor chords and tone of the singer created a mood of desperation. More than anything, the song brought forth a story to Minho. One that he could see with his eyes close and feel his body wanting to move to. 

A smile stretched across his face, as he rose from his spot on the floor, dusting off the dull ache and pressure in his shoulders from having just finished a routine not even 10 minutes ago. 

_ “But I know that I'd be crazy, Not to wanna be the one to keep you up all night” _

_ Woah there Jisung, at least take me out to dinner first _ . He made a mental note to tease the younger later about his “Made me think of you :)” line later. Already stretching and drawing a plan in his head, Minho took his phone and saved the song, pressing the repeat button twice, to allow the guitar chords and chorus harmonies to carry on endlessly. A smirk stretched into an excited smile. Not wanting to jinx himself, a shy “ _ finally” _ was whispered in the back of Minho’s mind at the surge of inspiration, but not spoken aloud just yet.

\---

Flashing lights, heavy makeup, hot clothing, and too much fog from the smoke machine is all Jisung had thought about for the last couple hours. 3RAHCHA was in their last photo shoot for their debut. The concept photos would be released later through the week, slowly revealing the three members and their group as officially signed with JJP ent. 

The multicolor lights had been running through his vision for so long that as soon as he walked into their Green Room, he had almost forgotten what color everything actually was. Looking in the mirror he saw the blonde highlighted streaks in his hair had settled nicely, slightly slicked back. The stylist had surely done their jobs well. Painting the three rappers up to look less like the nightcrawlers they were, and into something that leather and fishnet clad superstars might look like was definitely a challenge. Jisung had his makeup done just enough to give his eyes a smoky look to them, and grey contacts to emphasize his gaze. The ensemble he had on looked like something that had come straight from a catwalk. Fishnets crawling up his arms from his gloved hands and an asymmetrical shit he for sure would not have been able to put on without the help of his stylist-noona. All that plus some leather pants and combat boots, he definitely looked more like his persona J.One than the notorious hoodie clad couch potato named Jisung he usually found himself as. 

Having just finished his own solo shoot, he signaled Changbin to head on to the set as he returned. The older nodded from his chair in front of the makeup station, as the artist finished the final touches to his eyeliner. Jisung watched as the shorter rapper walked out to the set in a white puffer jacket that he somehow pulled off, even with the bright red pants he wore. A part of Jisung was thankful his stylist hadn’t taken that many liberties with his outfit, but the makeup and outfit Changbin wore really only emphasized his intimidating stare and the wideness of his shoulders. It was undeniable that their concept photos would come out well. 

Chan, who was seated on a couch, eating some of the provided sandwiches, was already hunched over his computer and mixing equipment again, airpods in. Probably working on tracks for their third comeback knowing him. Not wanting to jump right back into work Jisung snagged a few snacks from the buffet and found a chair he could lay on. Listening to music that wasn't work had become a rarity for Jisung in the years he had been with 3RACHA. Of course he always tried to stay on top of the recent pop and hip hop trends, but straying any farther than his trusty morning and workout playlists was more than unlikely. 

Lately though, Jisung found himself looking through a lot of random indie, alternative, “western” pop, and especially dance music. The versatility of the genres was comforting to Jisung in the rather turbulent state his emotions and mental state have been in, as the debut approached. Also Minho. Meeting Minho definitely had introduced a whole new set of feelings Jisung was still working on navigating. As he listened to the different songs that populated this radio, he told himself he was just looking for some inspiration for his lyrics and 3RACHA’s new music, but even he knew that was mostly a lie. 

Ever since that night at the bar with Minho he found himself always considering the older and what he would think of a song or how he would dance to it, or if he would even like it. After pointing out that he liked a particularly upbeat pop song with melancholic lyrics, during their impromptu karaoke session, Jisung had been delvinging into all related categories to find songs he thought the older might enjoy. He wanted more than anything to inspire his older companion? Partner? (that was a later Jisung question.) but he wanted to repay the man who had allowed him to get out of his creative slump. That night, as soon as the youngest rapper had returned to the 3RACHA “house” he felt the start of at least 5 separate tracks and choruses appear in his brain. His two hyungs jumped into action along with him as Jisung desperately tried to write and record everything that was jumping out of his brain at once. 

Jisung remembered Chan’s smile and encouraging words as he fitted a few of his new verses to songs they had previously put on the shelf. After finding a particularly emotional but upbeat song he immediately wanted to send it to Minho. He always got hung up on what to say with the link. Other than the thought vomit that occurred every time he chooses to send him a potentially good song: “Found this song? U Like??? _ ” No Jisung, what are you five?? _ “I think you will enjoy this song. Please give it a listen? :0”  _ No that just sounds desperate _ . 

“You doing alright there Ji, I can hear you sighing through my earbuds?” Chan peeked out from under his styled bangs with a raised eyebrow, sending Jisung into a red embarrassed mess that he had been caught. He hoped his layers of foundation would cover it up. 

“Yeah fine fine, don't worry. I’m FINE.” Attempting to hide Jisung curled up tighter into his arm chair.  _ Just be casual Jisung it's a song not a marriage proposal dear god.  _ “Have you heard this song? Made me think of you :)”  _ Good, yes fine.  _ Send.

Minho responded immediately and cutely with an emoji that made his heart jump a little. Minho would respond always with a variation of a “Thanks! I’ll go listen”, but Jisung had yet to receive any confirmation that the older actually enjoyed the links he sent, much less had found some inspiration in them. At this point the only thing he could do was hope. He wanted nothing more than Minho to be smiling because of him.

\--

Officially exhausted, it wasn’t until late when the 3RACHA boys had finally made it back to their apartment. The day Jisung had, had been anything but short. Almost collapsing immediately on the couch. Sana notified them that she had already ordered food to be delivered for dinner and that they should go to bed as soon as they had finished eating. Chan looked like he was about to pass out on the couch before the food even arrived, which was more than likely at this point. After their shoot they were immediately sent to a few other meetings laying out their marketing and schedule plans for the upcoming weeks. Although glad they were able to part with their artistic and career decisions with their company, it did add a lot of work and responsibilities to the trio. 

Jisung’s phone had died somewhere after meeting 3 of 5 and he had submitted to having to carry the lifeless brick with him anyway. Not ideal for his wandering mind and anxiety that comes with a few too many stressful meetings. Once finally arriving home he went and plugged his phone in at the charger on the kitchen counter. Lighting up with notification buzzes as it rebooted back to life. 

_ [ 5 new messages from Lee Minho hyungie] _

Immediately cursing himself internally for not bringing his charger with him, he opened his messages from Minho ignoring all others. 

_ [Lee Minho hyungie] _

_ 5:45 pm _

_ Hey Jisungie, just finished up practice! _

_ Actually may or may not have danced to the song u sent… _

_ Maybe I’ll show you some day hehehehehehehehe ;) _

_ 7:21 pm _

_ Han Jisung, did you forget your charger again >:/  _

_ Well I’m off to my late shift, I hope you have a good night~ _

Jisung always found himself smiling at Minho’s before work texts. They were always so cute. Either some sort of sweet well wishing or some other Minho-esque goodbye, along the lines of “don’t die mysteriously while i'm gone ;p” or “Have a good night, try not to miss my WONDERFUL company too much <3”. (The hearts always made Jisung grin hard, even if they were sarcastic)

This night though, Jisung found him almost jumping in victory at Minho’s text. 

_ [Lee Minho hyungie] _

_ 12:35 am _

_ YOU DANCED TO THE SONG _

_ Really?!?!?! _

_ What did you like about it?  _

_ When can I see???? _

_ You better not leave me on read after work! _

Jisung tried to imagine what kind of dance Minho would do to the track he sent,and suddenly found himself flush at the thought of watching the other dance. Somehow, watching Minho dance, felt more intimate than any other situation that they’ve shared. Thankfully Minho seemed to want to hold off, so at least of the time being Jisung’s heart was safe. The exhaustion and stress from the day faded ever so slightly as soon as he thought of Minho with coordinating blush to match. 

_ Jisung you lovestruck fool _ .

“Jisung! Food’s here!!! If you don't hurry Chan’ll eat your portion again.”

“HEY! It was one time.” Laughter filled the apartment gently as they all respectively fought gravity to get up and make their way to collect the food from the delivery man. 

\---

Minho tore up the stairs and through their apartment door as quickly as he could without spilling the carry out food he had in his arms. The clock was ticking a little past midnight and fear set in that the older would miss their planned celebrations. 

Bursting through the door, “Did I beat him?!” The oldest was frazzled from rushing in order to beat their third roommate home from work.

“Barely! I was afraid you wouldn’t make it, with having to bring the carry out.” Hyunjin’s sigh of relief was visible throughout the boy's now relaxed body. He had spent the last ten minutes hoping that they would still be able to pull off their surprise party for the youngest. Pacing around and failing to come up with any backup plans if Minho had been later than Felix. Thankfully for them both, Minho had a way of always being on time. 

“Hey all that matters is I made it. Is everything else ready?” Looking around Minho could see that Hyunjin’s bed was transitioned back into the couch setting and that the floors had been tidied up. A couple stray balloons littered the floor as well as a home made “happy birthday felix” sign hung from their living room screen divider. 

“Yep, I've just been waiting anxiously for you to get home for the past half hour.”

The door handle of their apartment began to jiggle, signaling the two boys to spring into action. Minho setting down the carry out, and Hyunjin frantically lights candles on the small cake on the coffee table. The door swung open, revealing a disheveled after-work Felix wandering through the door. As soon as the boy turned toward their living room, he was accosted with shouts and the flailing limbs of his hyungs. 

“Surprise!!!” “Happy Birthday!!!” 

Felix’s smile erased any of the signs of exhaustion off his face immediately as soon as he spotted his hyungs excited expressions. The cake, the streamers, the balloons, and sign all sparked some joyful tearing of his eyes as he set down his things and made his way to the small cake with a few random lit candles on top. The clock had crossed over into the next day as Felix had made his way home, that he had almost forgotten that it was now technically the early morning hours of his birthday. Coming home to joyful cheers instead of their usual exhausted silence had given him a certain happiness that he hadn’t realized he was missing. 

For all of three of the roommates this was their first time having a celebration in their small home together. By now the sense of home was undeniable and without realizing it all of them had begun to consider each other and their shared 3 room apartment,  _ home _ . 

The disjointed singing of happy birthday followed by the laughter and conversation surrounded their coffee table as the three enjoyed their small carryout feast and cake. The warmth that their company gave each other lasted well into the night.

“Hyung! It's my birthday, stop eating all the cake!!!” 

“I have no idea what youre talking about Lixie.” Minho says while actively taking another bite of their 2 person sized cake. 

“Hyung!” The laughter of the oldest filled the room followed by the other two’s not too long after.

“Happy Birthday Lixie~” The smile hadn’t left the freckled boys faces since he had sat down, and remained as he pulled his two roommates into a forceful hug. It was his birthday so the boys both submitted to the clingy nature of their third roommate.

\---

It was late into the early morning by the time Minho had checked his phone. 

_ [ 5 new messages from Rich Boy Han Jisung] _

A soft pang of guilt hits his chest after reading the younger’s texts and realizing that he did in fact leave the other on read for the better part of the last two hours. 

_ 2:43 am  _

_ I’m so sorry Sungie! _

_ We were celebrating Felix’s birthday, and I didnt check my phone….  _

_ Look at the cute cake we got him! _

{photo attached}

Minho sent the selfie of the three of them with Felix’s cake, if anything just to lessen the guilt in his chest. Hoping that the cuteness of Felix’s smile would be enough to forgive him for low key ghosting him for a few hours. Minho knows that on the days Jisung has the most schedules are the hardest for him mentally, and he always tries his best to be there for him and send him a message or two to lessen the load on those nights. The fact that he hadn’t been there tonight filled him with some worry. A part of him hoped that the younger would’ve been asleep by now but their late night track record did not exactly support that. 

\---

Jisung had been lying painfully awake in his bed for an hour when he heard the buzz of his phone. Slightly upset with his body for not giving into the exhaustion he had gathered from the day, and just letting him sleep, he turned to the side table to check the messages. Awake fully ,but only mentally half conscious, he read through his messages:

Minho.  _ Oh, yay, it's Minho. _

Felix’s Birthday. _ Oh right he had mentioned that coming up. _

Cute cake.  _ Aw that cake is really cute… wait.  _

_ Birthday. _

__

_ I have one of those, around this time to-  _

_ I missed my birthday. I forgot my birthday. Everyone forgot. _

The cute picture Minho had sent was so filled with happiness that Jisung almost let the pain slide and pass the moment by. But something just didn't feel right in letting himself forget his own birthday. The fact that the others hadn’t remembered didn’t bother him too much. Chan, Changbin, they were all busy with schedules and he can't blame them. Especially since he, himself had forgotten. No birthday text from his family either. Unsurprising though since he rarely got in contact with them since moving to Korea in high school. He forgot though. 

He wasn’t quite sure why this was bothering him so much. Some people don't even celebrate their birthday, or remember how old they are, but Jisung had always prided himself on never letting his work take over entirely who he was. To exhausted-Jisung, he couldn’t help but feel like this was one step toward losing the grip on who he was, and that was in itself, terrifying. 

The coldness of his bed and the dark expanse of his room seemed to only perpetuate the way Jisung felt. Floating, alone, lost. His insecurity was starting to come into focus, and no wonder it had been keeping him up. He had been spiraling for days probably, without even knowing it. The buzz of his phone lit up his face, snapping him out of his own thoughts for a moment. 

_ [Lee Minho hyungie] _

_ 2:50 pm  _

_ You okay Jisung?  _

_ I hope I didn't wake you _

Jisung noticed that the app had revealed that he had read the messages and was indeed awake. Unfortunately, exhausted-and--spirling-Jisung was the only one present enough to send a response. Hopefully Minho wouldn’t mind him too much. 

_ You didn’t wake me, was already up :/  _

_ It looks really fun hyung _

_ I just realized something too _

_ My birthday was yesterday _

_ I forgot it _

Jisung found himself fighting the watering of his eyes as he sent those messages.  _ Why was he crying? He just forgot, he was busy. It was okay. Right? _ The tears seemed to only cloud his vision more, blocking him from reading the messages from Minho that were buzzing and populating the screen. Not bothering to wipe his eyes, he let them blurr.

_ Wh- do you- mea- ??? _

_ Jis--ng ar- y-- ok--? _

_ I-- sorry i- di-nt ----- _

_ \---- wa-t --- ca-l? _

_ \--sung? _

A few moments passed, without him realizing it, as his phone buzzed some more, screen changing to the incoming call screen. Sucking up his tears and drying his damp screen, it took a few tries before answering the call.

\---

“Jisung!?” Jisung nearly flinched, just nearly. 

“Hi hyung, How was work?” hoping to cover up his tears by changing the subject. Jisung thought it was a pretty good attempt.

“How wa- what, no. Jisung are you okay?” There it was again. The undeniable worry in Minho’s voice.  _ Ow _ . 

“Yeah I’m okay.” Despite Jisung’s efforts it was obvious to Minho that the other had in fact been crying. Not wanting to push the younger though, he allowed him to change the subject

“.... okay, I just want to check in on you. I worry you know, Sung!” 

“About me? that's silly hyung.” The distance in his tone replaced Jisung’s usual brightness, and it hurt Minho to hear it. 

“I don't think so. How am I to know what my favorite customer is up to? You may be a soon to be rap star but that doesn’t keep you from ignoring your hyung.” Even though Jisung giggled at that, the irony of the statement wasn’t lost on Minho. A wave of guilt washed over his chest as soon as he said it. 

“I am sorry though. For not answering sooner and everything.” 

_ And for reminding you of your birthday, and making you cry, and not being there to make you smile _ .

“No don’t be sorry! That’ll only make me feel worse for bothering you… I think the exhaustion was just making me delirious, I haven't been sleeping well these past few nights.” Minho had to fight his initial protective instincts that told him to scold the younger for not taking care of himself, because a part of him knew that the younger was certainly trying his best to do so. 

“Well if you can’t sleep ever, just call me okay? I’m usually up from my shifts anyway. Plus if I'm not up surely one of my roommates is. Felix will probably never let go of you once he finds your birthday brothers." Hearing Minho's laugh lightened the tight pressure that Jisung hadn't realized had been settled in his chest.

"Okay hyung, i'd like that I think."

"You better. My time rarely comes free, and this is a limited time offer." Jisung’s laugh is a little bit more enthusiastic this time. 

“Of course hyung.” A silence came over them for a moment. Not an awkward one, more of a point of realization and relief. Like the feeling after having a good cry, in Jisung’s case. 

“Happy belated birthday Jisung.” 

“Thanks hyung… Did you have a fun time with Felix?” 

“Yeah! It was actually a lot of fun. Just some carry out and cake after work, but it was good to relax with them. We don't always have free time together, and haven’t had the chance to celebrate anything until now. Hyunnie luckily found a cake on sale at the mart today, sparking this whole thing.” 

Minho remembered the frantic call from the younger as he delved into his plans for giving Felix the “perfect surprise birthday celebration” because he had “found the perfect cake to match Felix’s cuteness.” It was on sale. Also because “Come on Min-hyung Felix would absolutely do the same for us.” Explaining the situation to Jisung really did solidify the fact that Minho knew Felix, would in fact, plan some adorable birthday celebration for the older two if given the opportunity. 

“What would you guys have done if he hadn't found the cake?”

“I’m not sure maybe it would’ve just been a carry-out celebration.”

“Still sounds really nice hyungie. You and your roommates seem so close.” 

“I suppose shared rent does that to people.” Minho laughed it off but he had begun to cherish the brotherly bond that had grown between his roommates. 

Not having ever considered it before, the fact that the roommates were only able to buy a cake because it happened to be on sale, revealed to Jisung that their financial situations may have been farther apart than he realized. Money had never been a barrier that Jisung had to face, always having family (or honestly Changbin) help pay for his living and pursuit of his dreams. Sure he’s had part time jobs in the past but he never found himself worrying about not making enough each month. Not going to university definitely was a large factor in maintaining his “affordable” lifestyle.

“It's nice you do things for each other. I can't remember the last time my hyungs and I have done something together that didn't have to do with our music.” Jisung started to feel some sort of jealousy at the closeness that Minho and his roommate had found in each other. Financial guilt and emotional jealousy are a strange combination for a half conscious Jisung to say the least. 

“Are those fools not taking care of my Sung properly? Illegal, tell them to call me I have to yell at them too. They better not be working you too hard.” 

_ ‘My Sung’ _ Jisung almost choked. Almost. 

“Nonono Hyung! They take care of me fine, we're all just exhausted with work.”

“Hmmmm okay they get a pass this time, but please relay my threat.”

“Okay okay I will.” 

“You should probably get some rest soon. You're busy tomorrow right?” 

Jisung yawned in response, which was enough convincing for Minho that he needed to rest. 

“Okay looks like it's sleepy time for hardworking Jisung~”

“Wait hyung!” Jisung wasn’t quite ready to sleep yet, even though his body was actively fighting him.

“Yes  _ belated  _ birthday boy?”

“Thank you for not letting me be a sad gremlin all night. It would've been nice to have spent my birthday with you, but you still made me feel better.”

The musings of sleepy Jisung were just about enough to let the fondness burst from Minho’s chest. As much as he continues to hide it, the fondness still seeps into his voice, “Of course, Jisung we always have next year.” A promise he wasn’t sure he could keep but Jisung always made him want to try new things. 

“Next year?” The sleepiness had definitely taken over, making his voice much softer than his usual bright edge. 

“Yes next year... Goodnight Sungie, call me back if you can't sleep okay.”

“Mmkay, G’night hyungie.” Already half asleep by the time he hung up, Minho was glad that the younger was finally able to rest. Sleepy Jisung being somehow more endearing than regular Jisung was a lot to process at 3 am Glancing at his roommates huddled together on the couch already drifting off, Minho accepted that it was his turn to finally rest knowing that all his dongsaengs were all safely sleeping. Hyung instincts he supposes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my timeline dont make sense since its suppose to be in the summer and jilix have sept birthdays, but ya know.   
> artistic license. 
> 
> If you read and enjoyed or wanna send me feedback, comments and kudos are much appreciated!  
> TY for reading i love u k bye <3


	8. something special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a night out with the boys?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on:  
> Insta [@straylovestays](https://www.instagram.com/straylovestays/)  
> Tumblr:[@reeesea](https://reeesea.tumblr.com/)  
> Hmu about all things au and skz Big love

“Hyung, where are we going?” Jisung tried his best to sigh as loudly and dramatically as possible. “Today was already so long, you could've just left me on the couch tonight.” His whining was largely ignored by his friends to much of Jisung’s despair. He was feeling a little bit drained at the fact the trio had all spent the day in meetings with groups of people, and now was being dragged, his introverted ass to be exact, was being dragged out of their apartment to be around even larger groups of people. Damn his members for both being charismatic bastards with extrovert tendencies. 

“Ji, you're literally always complaining that we never go out. Aaand you're right. We never do sooo, here we are.” Changbin had all but peeled Jisung off his blanket pile on the couch and into his nicest pair of jeans and his “least offensive” shirt. According to Changbin of course that meant a sleek black button-up, that he's pretty sure Changbin had gifted him some Christmas ago. But of course, being Han Jisung he had found a few of his favorite accessories to complete his look.

“Plus something tells me you won't be complaining for too long, once we get there”

“What's that supposed to mean Channie-hyung” 

He continued on without giving him a response. They had been walking for only a few minutes, neon filling the street as streams of people made their way through to the various bars and restaurants on the block. The glow of the nightlife was electric, Jisung couldn’t deny it, but he still didn't find it to be what he would call a comforting atmosphere. It definitely had nothing on his blanket cocoon he had going on the couch. Spacing out as Chan led them through the streets, the oldest took an abrupt left into an entrance of a bar, almost hidden by the largest storefronts that occupied either side of it. 

As soon as Jisung stumbled through the doorway, a sense of deja vu came over him. Well maybe not deja vu because he had definitely been here before. The mirrored walls and the low lit space was now full of weekend patrons that breathed life into the place that he hadn't realized it was missing the first time he visited.  _ Wait, when had he visited this place?  _

“Jisung!” 

_ Minho!?  _ Before he could spend any more time traversing his thoughts he looked over to the bar to find Minho smiling brightly at him. Unlike his first visit, Hyunjin was un-uniformed, seated on a stool alongside a giggling Felix, and not behind the bar. Chan and Changbin both shared a look before gently shoving Jisung to move out of the doorway and toward their friends. 

“What are you doing here?!” Jisung somehow didn’t think he would be seeing the older this weekend, they had shared similar sentiment over the past week that they were looking forward to a no-plan-weekend.

“What do you mean I work here.” Hyunjin mused sarcastically. Felix hit him and got up enthusiastically to greet them. 

“WE’RE BIRTHDAY TWINS, we HAVE to celebrate” Felix hugged him immediately. Jisung was surprisingly comfortable in his clingy embrace. Something about the disarming nature of the boy made it feel almost natural, and maybe it was. Clearly a bit tipsy already the freckled boy talked animatedly about how excited he was to finally have a friend that was “LITERALLY” his age. Jisung admittedly could relate and found himself beaming right back at his new companion.

\---

Minho hadn’t taken his eyes off the youngest rapper since he ‘walked’,  _ stumbled _ , through the door. He was initially afraid that Jisung would feel sore about celebrating his birthday with Felix but the bright look in his eyes when they met, smoothed any of those anxieties. 

Last week, Minho was more than surprised to get a text from an unknown number. It turned out just to be Bang Chan looking to plan a get together between the lot of them for the youngest’s birthday. Tragic backstory and all, Chan was sure to elaborate on Jisung’s dreams of going out with his friends.

_ “He really just wants to be a normal kid ya know, well not a kid exactly, and not normal by any means, but you get my point. To be honest, as hyungs we feel bad for taking that away from him. He's so pure at heart really, and he works so hard, and I know he doesn't sleep enough, but does anyone really? hahaha, anyway...” _ Minho found that Chan rambled just like Jisung, it was painfully endearing. 

Of course, Minho had agreed to let them help coordinate a get-together. It was mostly Chan who had his own work cut out for him. Negotiating with their company about last-minute free time was a challenge but he just had to reassure their management that everything was in place and promise that they wouldn't do anything “newsworthy _ ”  _ to potentially hurt their debut. Minho reassured them that dispute the host club’s reputation,  _ Sweet Lotus _ was probably the most secure club in town.

Chan had been frantically messaging Minho just an hour ago, about how they couldn't find Jisung, only to get a message ten minutes later apologizing and reassuring him that he was actually just buried on the couch. Chan gave off single parent vibes so strongly, Minho can’t help but let his guard down and found himself warming up to the 3RACHA leader quickly. He looks rather relieved to have made it to the  _ Sweet Lotus _ with Jisung in tow. Jisung’s loud but warm laugh filled the air and Chan’s shoulders visibly relaxed with a gentle smile stretched across his face. Minho found his heart settled comfortably in his chest as well. 

\---

“EXCUSE ME EVERYONE.” Although the statement was only for the ears of the six of them, a few surrounding victims were pulled in by Hyunjin’s dramatic exclamation. “I require a toast for this evening! Even though we haven’t known each other long. THIS night, is a night of celebration, of birthdays, of new friendships, of potential one nigh-” 

“Hyunjin!” 

“Sorry… Anyway, first ones on me boys let's get it.” dramatically distributing shots of clear liquid they all did an inaugural cheer simultaneously downing the shot. Jisung made a disgusted face that triggered some subtle harassment from Changbin, who pinched his cheeks fondly. 

The night now officially blessed by Hyunjin standards, Minho decided it was probably time to  _ actually  _ begin the night’s planned festivities.“While I do enjoy shots of free soju, that's not exactly why we're here. Is it?”

“It's not?” Granted Jisung had no clue why he was in most situations, but he was especially lost having been told nothing prior. 

“Come on Sungie, it’ll be fun” Minho took his hand subtly and led them up a set of stairs near the back of the bar. Soft magenta light flooded the stairwell as they made their way to the second floor. Minho nodded at the tall handsome host at the entrance, allowing them to enter the lounge freely. Upbeat music flooded the room, bodies dancing under other multicolor lights seemed so content it was almost like a scene out of a movie. Pairs of couches fitted with expensive-looking fabric and even more expensive-looking patrons lined the walls. A light fog dusted the floor, and everything about the room felt intoxicating and indulgent.

Jisung looked up to find Minho’s gaze already on him, warm and inviting as ever. He looked like a perfect match to the pink haze and sweet scents that surrounded him. Minho led the group with such confidence and grace he matched his beautiful environment, it was very clear why he was so popular when he had worked at the  _ Sweet Lotus _ . He embodied the very image. The self-conscious part of his brain wouldn’t let him enjoy the image long though. 

Something about him couldn't help but feel like he stuck out. Sure Changbin had dressed him up for their outing, but he still couldn’t help but feel like he didn't belong to be surrounded by people as beautiful as his new friends. 3RACHA wasn’t exactly known for their beautiful charms or dainty visuals. Minho, Felix with his whimsical smile, and Hyunjin with his undaunting charisma were all in their element here. Jisung always had a rough time figuring out his image outside of 3RACHA.

Apparently sensing his anxiety he felt Minho's handhold on to his firmer, and even Chan left a gentle pat on his head. Already situated themselves in a secluded booth near the back, Changbin had already gone off to order drinks for their table with Hyunjin, Felix was talking to Chan about their shared home town, Sydney. And then there was Minho. Looking at him with a raised eyebrow and a questioning look. 

“What, is there something on my face?” 

Minho’s giggles somehow sound like bells, Jisung can’t explain why. “No, no you just seem uneasy. I just want to make sure you're actually happy to be here”

“I am I promise! I'm just really surprised, I had a long day and I didn't really know what was happening until we got here, and I’ve never been to a place like this before, and I haven't seen you in a while and, wow let me tell you it's really good to see you.” Suddenly he felt like his face and hands were on fire. His connected hand with Minho’s burned with the realization. 

“Also you're still holding my hand! Did you know that? In case you didn't know I just wanted to make sure you knew. Not that I want you to stop I actually really enjoy it, but just in case you like forgot or somet-”

“You're adorable Sungie.” Minho’s eyes remained locked on Jisung with overwhelming fondness. Just ask Jisung, he was definitely overwhelmed. His face continued growing hotter until he saw a hand outstretched with a glass of liquor in front of his face.

“Ji, take the drink and close your jaw you'll thank me later.” Changbin coaxed the flustered brunette to drink the bitter alcohol he had brought. Tearing away from Minho’s intense stare, he accepted the drink and took a sizable sip from the glass.

“LEE MINHO.” The 3RACHA boys all practically jumped out of their skins at the booming voice. While subtle grins formed on the unbothered roommates.

“Ope, Who told on me?” Minho asked, completely unfazed, looking at his roommate accusingly.

“It wasn't me….” Hyunjin’s lists of excuses died in his throat, as a woman dressed in a sparkling purple dress made her way over to their corner booth, finger already pointing accusingly at Minho. 

“How dare you show your face in this place after 3 months, without a WORD.” The woman almost sounded betrayed and hurt through her voice. Still, it was obvious that the threatening woman immediately demanded respect with the way she held herself. Although her words were sharp her graceful features didn't deliver much real malice other than signs of irritation at the oldest dancer.

“I’m sorry, Noona time got away from me~” Minho flashed his innocent puppy eyes and added a subtle charm to his words that the beautiful woman seemed to be completely immune to.   
  


“Uh huh, and I'll pretend I believe that excuse.” Something akin to a standoff seemed to be occurring between the two. 

“But ONLY because I missed seeing your pretty face around here.” 

“...Guys, this is Momo-noona she owns  _ Sweet Lotus. _ ” Hyunjin’s attempt to provide the bystanders with some context broke the light tension in the air. Momo shifted her expression to a bright smile that suddenly screamed gentle kindness, void of all the intensity it had previously held at Minho.

Seemingly hoping to aid in the situation Chan jumped in to respond, “Oh well, it's great to meet you, I’m Ch-”

“Oh, don't worry, I know exactly who you are.” The eldest member’s eyes widened and a nervous laugh escaped his lips, not expecting to be recognized. Especially by the semi-threatening woman.

“You're the hometown heroes around here, the next big thing in the music industry hmmm?” 

The trio seemed to only be more cemented in their stunned silence. Momo’s smug expression did not last long before transforming into a large smile and welcoming expression. Her aura radiated a welcoming feeling, unmatched, even by her employed hosts.

“Truly, it's my pleasure that I get to host the 3RACHA boys, you'll always be welcomed here.” 

“I- uh um, We're flattered really, Thank-” Changbin stumbled out.

“You don't have to Thank me any sweet Changbinnie~ as long as you enjoy yourselves and promise to visit again. I’m happy.” Changbin’s ears glowed red at that, thankfully hidden by the colored lights.

“How do you know us so well? Is Hyunjin gossiping more than he should be?” Jisung poked some fun at the bartender.

“Hey! Confidentiality is our highest priority. I would NEVER!” Hyunjin crossed his arms defensively, sinking further into their booth.

Momo giggled, content with her employee’s loyalty, “Thank you for that Jinnie, but no a friend of Sana is a friend of mine”

“Wait you know Sana-noona?” Jisung was surprised that Sana actually talked about them to her friends, a part of him hoped she was proud to be associated with them.    
  


“Mhm, believe it or not, your sweet  _ Sana-nonna _ is my closest friend. We’re thick as thieves, we were even roommates for a few years when we first arrive in Korea” 

“Woah” Changbin was definitely glowing with some pride now at the implied indirect compliments and recognition. Meanwhile, Chan was still trying to connect the dots in his head from all of the new information, a cute confused look on his face.

Momo took a moment to lean closer to Jisung’s face. Acknowledging their hands that were still joined. Directing her attention back on Minho with a smirk, “He’s a cutie Lee Know. I’ll give you a pass on abandoning me for months if this one is the one stealing away from my establishment.”

Minho grew red at the use of his past host name, and personal nickname from Momo. Minho’s nervous laugh erupted out of him. “Aaahhhhh okay Momo-noona thanks! it was great seeing you, ah would you look at that I need another drink. Come with me, Hannie.” 

Minho was slightly scrambling to escape the booth in embarrassment at Momo’s dramatic encounter with them all. Jisung was pulled in tow from their joined hands. 

“Oh okay, it was nice meeting you Momo-ssi.” Jisung used his free hand to wave at their booth before they disappeared into the dancing crowd. 

Hyunjin had revived himself from the booth, giggling at his retreating roommate. Felix joined in too and enjoyed seeing the flustered side of their hyung.

“Is he always that precious. I just have the urge to pinch his cheeks.” Alluding to Jisung, Momo turned to the remaining 3RACHA boys for confirmation.

“We all do.” Chan’s full charming smile and older brother's pride visible on full display.

\---

The night continued as “planned”, once the unofficial couple returned from the bar. More alcohol was ordered to sustain the drinking games that Hyunjin had spearheaded into teaching the rest of them. Being the current university student apparently was enough qualification for the rest of them to follow without any resistance. 

“Okay and so once your turn is done you pass your glass to the next person and they have to go.” Although full of enthusiasm the rules didn't make sense, nor could anyone properly follow them, so it ended up just being Hyunjin yelling at each of them when they should or shouldn't drink. 

“CHANGBIN they won on your turn, so that means you do a shot!” 

“What I- Okay hand me the bottle.” Without even pouring a glass, he shot back an acceptable amount of soju for Felix to drunkenly cheer from beside him. 

“Yay Changbin!!! Join me on my journey to blackout.”

“Lix baby, that should not be your goal.”

“It never is.” Felix sighed at his hyungs concerns, but not before taking a sip from his fruity cocktail he had ordered earlier. Jisung had an identical cocktail one that he had finished quickly. Felix had originally ordered them so they could “match for their celebration”. No one could ever say no to Felix, and that remains the only thing that makes him truly dangerous.

Overall, it was a mess, but all of them finished the game substantially tipsier when they started. Jisung was definitely starting to feel the effects of the empty bottles and glasses around him. He felt a little numb but just enough to be more comfortable and accepting of the new atmosphere. Having not expected any of this tonight, he definitely found himself surprised that they all had gotten through the large number of bottles that the uniformed waitress had brought them not even an hour ago. 

The buzzed feeling in his body didn't make him any less aware of his company though. Felix's bubbly personality comforted and uplifted the whole group. Changbin ended up being a relatively heavy drinker, having lost the most rounds during their games and became more animated as the night went on. Chan was smiling almost non-stop and it made Jisung glad to see his oldest hyung relax and enjoy a night out, after working so hard for so long. Hyunjin’s laugh would echo through each conversation making the environment warm and fun. Jisung never would have thought that the fabled “night out” trope would actually feel relaxing. He couldn't help but smile to see his hyungs and his new friends become closer. So much of his life has shifted since meeting Minho.

Minho’s hand had been disconnected from his still they returned but they still sat knee to knee in the booth. The shared warmth of their legs and the mindless fiddling of fingers when Minho would reach over to play with the frayed strings on the holes of his jeans kept the content feeling of butterfly wings steadily in his stomach. Jisung felt full of bliss as well as soju. 

-

Minho was mostly focused on all the group’s conversations and the liquid level of his glass, but every so often would sneak glances beside him to make sure Jisung was still smiling. Sometimes staring back, sometimes not but Minho wanted to make sure the other was enjoying his birthday celebration. The smile that had been plastered on Jisung’s face and his infectious laugh that flooded the room was enough to reassure the older. 

Minho managed to stay just relatively tipsy for most of the night but the rest of his roommates did not seem to be as in control of their drinking as he was tonight. Hyunjin had descended into his sleepy contemplative state of drunk while Felix was practically buzzing with electricity as he talked off the 3RACHA members’, and anyone who would listen’s, ear off. 

Drawing back in to see how Jisung was doing he found that the younger boy’s eyes were already on him. A heart-shaped smile spread across his face as their eyes met. 

“Before you give me those dopey eyes again. Yes, Minho-hyung I am having a good time and have been since the last time you  _ checked. _ ”

Minho forced his mouth to close after being caught. He was about to deny his accusation when Jisung just reached for his hand and held it smiling, actively shutting the other up. Suddenly very distracted by the way the neon lights bounced off the others' faces to leave it practically glowing. Minho had always found himself curious of how Jisung could be so breathtaking and still act like he didn't know it. Jisung laughed at Minho’s expression, and who was he to not join him. He would never be able to deny that the younger’s laugh was irresistible. 

“Oh my god I love this song, come dance with meeee” A loud, very drunk Felix shouts, as the sunshine boy practically pulls Changbin, also a rather enthusiastic drunk, and Minho toward the dance floor. The inhuman strength of the younger when he is intoxicated is enough to somehow get his other two companions to their feet. Minho flashes an apologetic glance and an extra squeeze to Jisung’s hand at being physically yanked from their little  _ moment _ . 

Jisung, understanding enough, just laughs at Felix’s drunk antics and motions for them to go ahead. Leaving him at the booth with a drunk Chan who is currently holding some “deep” conversation with a very tipsy Hyunjin. Seems Chan’s dad-like charms had gotten the princely boy to open up to him. This night had definitely ended up different than Jisung had first thought but he'd be lying to say he wasn’t enjoying all of it.

“Han Jisung.”

Jisung looked up to find  _ Sweet Lotus _ ’s owner giving him an inviting expression. He couldn’t lie that Momo did not scare him a little. But he would say that if anything he just respectfully found her to be intimidating. 

“Oh hai.” Jisung tried his best to sober up and put on a friendly face. 

“Would you come with me for a moment?” Jisung nodded and got up from their table following the woman to a somewhat quieter area of the clubs open concept near some standing tables.

“So. I’m happy to see you are what's keeping my Lino so busy.” Her friendly smile grew wide.

“What me? No Minho has just been working hard on his other job. He also has auditions and dance and everything.” 

“Hmmm, I don't know. Minho has always had a lot on his plate, but I’ve never seen him actually look this happy.” 

“Really?” Jisung had never really considered how much Minho could have changed because of him. He didn't know much of Minho’s past. Before they had talked he was simply the nice attractive waiter he had given his number to. 

Jisung’s shock was clearly evident on his face, and Momo’s eyes softened at the confused, small, and slightly tipsy boy in front of her.

“Really I mean it, and if anyone would know it's me.” Jisung relaxed visibly but still held on to his apprehension. 

“Jisung, I know you're a good kid. Sana’s told me a lot about you boys and she really swears by it. That you're something special, and I can see it too.” Jisung’s heart lifted in his chest a little with pride for his group. But Momo’s expression remained serious. 

“But to me, Minho is truly something special, and I feel like you already know that”

“I knew immediately.” He nodded aggressively and spoke freely with his filters gone due to the alcohol. Momo giggled at Jisung’s honesty.   
  


“You're such a sweetheart Jisung, but I want to give you some advice about Minho.”

Jisung nodded enthusiastically.

“Minho may be the shining gem he seems to be, but he's also fragile. He's not always as confident as he appears, and can be really stubborn.” 

Momo’s expression grew somber for a moment before continuing, “What I’m trying to say is look out for him. Please. He’s placed a lot of faith in you already. So be sure to take care of him, and don't let him push you away. He's a fool with his emotions, especially when he's scared.”

Jisung could feel the weight of responsibility settle on his shoulders, but it was a weight he wanted to be worthy of bearing for Minho.

“I’m trusting you here Jisung-ah, Minho stopped letting me take care of him a long time ago, and I'm afraid he's been on his own for longer than he should to be. I would love to see you continue to make him happy.” Momo’s smile was full of fondness now, but something about it was still slightly somber.

Jisung didn't want to let her trust in him go to waste. “I always want to be by Minho-hyung’s side, I promise to do my best Momo-ssi” 

Momo laughs with her slightly disarming giggles, her expression visibly relaxing back into a friendly smile. “Sana’s right you really don’t know how powerful you are.” 

“What do you mean?” Jisung was confused at the sudden change in conversation but he found Momo’s change in demeanor to be comforting that she believed in him, at least a little bit, to heed her warnings. 

“She means you're too cute for your own good.” Minho voiced from just behind Jisung, making his head turn quick enough to catch Minho draping his arm around the younger’s shoulders.

“Noona are you done terrorizing my Sungie now?”

“I would never! Right Jisung~” Momo winked her eyes playfully in response.

Jisung tried his best to cover up his confusion, and flashed his most convincing innocent puppy dog eyes, “Yeah hyung we were just talking.” 

“About me, I hope.” Minho giggled at them both, only slurring his words slightly. Turning his head toward Jisung, leaving barely two inches between their faces. But alcohol has a funny way of erasing their usual personal boundaries.

“Well, I'm stealing you away now, less talky and more dancy for the birthday boy.” Minho giggled more and Jisung felt his heart leap in response, as he moved the two of them toward the dance floor.

“Have fun boys~” Momo waved and watched them disappear into the crowd with a hopeful smile on her face.

\---

The night progressed full of dancing, longing stares, and being too close to each other for it to be considered friendly. Eventually, the pair’s roommates had headed home or disappeared off for the night, leaving Minho and Jisung alone in the pink neon lights of the  _ Sweet Lotus _ . Jisung’s night out had been everything he could’ve hoped for and more. It took more effort than either of them would like to admit to letting go of each other's hand once they had to depart for the night. 

Almost every part of Jisung was screaming for him to not let the other leave, and that he should stay. But both of them knew that the morning would just bring them more work, which sadly didn't leave room for long mornings together. 

But If Jisung was only able to let go of Minho’s hand after the older had to let it go in order to cup his cheek instead, and give him with a gentle kiss goodnight, that was between the two of them as far as Jisung was concerned. And if Jisung went to bed smiling like a fool with red cheeks and red lips then that was for only him to know. And if Minho’s smile mirrored Jisung’s while he stayed up thinking about pink lights and heart-shaped smiles, then that was only his to know. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished her! she here!!!  
> I hope you enjoyed Chapter 8 I love any and all feedback sm.  
> Thank you for all the Kudos and comments on the previous chapters they mean the world to me.  
> I'm really sorry to any onces out there I if Momo is OOC she kinda just found her way into this story, and my Twice knowledge is lacking :((
> 
> I promise there is more to come and this story actually is going somewhere, I have it all outlined and ready to write.  
> I definitely played myself thinking this was gonna be a one-shot but either way, I'm glad some of yall down for the ride.  
> <3


	9. world domination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3RACHA debuts and they take over the world obiously  
> plus  
> all the softness and angst I can fit into that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: Jisung has anxiety with crowds and it is described in this chapter, if that is triggering to you please read with caution ily<3

The dancing trio’s apartment was cleaned and tidied up more than it probably had been in months. The three roommates had luckily found the time to tackle the figurative ocean that was their floor and the piles of clothes, books and shoes that littered it. All in all it was objectively not a large amount of mass but on the minimal square footage they had it made the already tiny space unbearably claustrophobic. 

The living room screen had been flooded up and placed against the wall for the special occasion, allowing the window above Felix's bed to actually stream in light to the rest of the room. Doing a bit of moving around of the furniture had been tiring but it allowed the space to open up and feel a little less like they were stuck living in a small cave, as Hyunjin had put it. Out of all of them Hyunjin had been very invested in the interior design of the room, while Felix and Minho merely humored him, to get the space clean as quick as they could, despite Hyunjins particularities. 

The evening had found them settled to enjoy their newly tidied space with a watch party of 3RACHA’s scheduled debut stage. 

_ Knock. Knock. Knock.  _

“Jinnie, will you get the door by chance.” Minho yelled from the stove. He was busy trying to cook up their rabokki, since a hungry Felix mentioned his craving for comfort food after his audition that morning. 

Getting up, the lanky blonde wandered to the door. “Hyung, were you expecting anyone?” Without an answer he jiggled the knob of their door to coax the door into opening, not bothering to check the peephole as it was nothing more than a literal hole in the door that they had taped over when they moved in. 

“OH hey Hyun-”  _ Slam.  _ A whole Kim Seungmin was standing on the other side of their door, and to say Hyunjin was unprepared to face his long standing university crush of two years is an understatement. 

“HYUNG!!!”

“Yes Jinnie~” 

“Did you just sl-” Minho’s voice was full of a teasing lilt, Felix’s was just simply confused at the loud door slam.

“WERE YOU GOING TO MENTION YOU INVITED KIM SEUNGMIN OVER TO OURS, OR WAS I JUST MEANT TO HAVE HEART ATTACK AND SPEND THE REST OF THE NIGHT A NERVOUS WRECK” 

“Well I invited him over because we are  _ work husbands _ , but I also had hoped you would actually talk to the boy you've been anonymously pinning over since freshman year” 

“Don't worry Jinnie Seungmin is so nice! And if you're nervous I'll hold your hand.” Felix did cute grabby hands from the couch.

“Lix that kinda defeats the-”

“Hwang Hyunjin, open the door for our guest before I have to kick your cowardly ass.”

_Okay Ow._ _Hurtful!_ Hyunjin knew he was right though and opened the door to a rather alarmed and confused Seungmin.

“Oh hey Hyunjin I thought that was you, I was afraid I had gotten the wrong apartment number.” His smile was so gentle that Hyunjin’s soul may have left his body. 

“Yeah. Nope, I mean yes this is the right place. Come on in! Sorry about slamming it earlier we have some janky door hinges.” Felix giggled and earned him a death glare from the long haired blondie. 

“Oh no problem! I’ve had to deal with my fair share of goofy doors at SU.” Of course Hyunjin nodded, completely understanding, even if he himself had never lived on Seoul University's campus. 

Hyunjin knew Suengmin had spent time as a resident adviser for the dorms. He also knew that he was a business and photography double major, also his current favorite restaurant, cafe, and book. Also not to mention that he was most obviously spending the summer as Minho’s co-worker. Hyunjin had done his fair share of social media stalking to learn more about the boy he had spent a _ long ass time pining over _ , as Felix puts it. It definitely wasn't one of his proudest moments, but he couldn't help but admire Seungmin after meeting him during their first year orientation. 

Opportunities to talk to Seungmin were rare, as their majors did not generally intercept plus Hyunjin’s general fear of speaking to the other. It seems Minho, being the attentive hyung he is, found the  _ perfect _ opportunity for Hyunjin to actually get to know him. Without telling or mentioning it to the now flustered dancer.  _ Damn him _ . 

“Glad you could make it Seungmo~” 

“God, I told you not to call me that.” Seungmin delivered his usual sarcastic banter toward the older, Felix laughed to himself, quite enjoying watching the drama unfold in front of him. 

“But of course I cant miss a good watch party.”

Although red in the face and ears glowing red from sitting next to Seungmin on their couch, Hyunijin feels light at the atmosphere around him and smiles fondly toward them. Felix’s whispered “whipped” resulted in a kick to the shins. Minho brought a pot of noodles, rice cakes, cheese, and other toppings to their coffee table. Felix practically let out an inhuman squeal as he moved to grab some of the steaming noodles. 

“Suen-min does aht mean you like thee Racha?”

“Lix chew your food first you fool.” Felix takes a minute to slurp up and finish chewing before restating his questions, but Seungmin responds readily somehow understanding the incoherency of the freckled pixie boy.

“Oh Yeah! Vaguely, one of my old friends from high school is Changbin’s brother. So he practically forced me to listen to all their music whenever they released new tracks. I’m really happy for them, but can't say I know much about them as a group other than recognizing a few songs'' 

“Really? That's so cool, I didn't know he had a brother.” 

“We literally met him Felix.” Hyunjin can't help but tease the other for his starstruck state when they first met 3RACHA. 

“He was too distracted by Chan’s smile and Changbin’s biceps to remember that.” Minho smirked.

“Shut it Hyung!” Felix threw a pillow at the older, sending the rest of them into a fit of giggles. 

“You can’t say anything Min-hyung, you're literally Jisung’s boyfriend.”

“I knew it!” Seungmin shouted accusingly. 

“STOP, No god he is not my boyfriend.” 

“Last Friday suggests differently~” Felix ever so casually mentions with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle. Seungmin’s eyebrows were raised at his hyung.

“Yeah hyung, you practically never let go of his hand all night.” Hyunjin smirked at his hyung, taking some form of embarrassment revenge on the older.

“Oh my god your kidding! Hyunjinnie you have to tell me everything.” And of course being the whipped man he was, he did, much to Minho’s despair, gladly fueling the other with material to tease their hyung.

\---

“Okay! Everyone! Shut up! ITS STARTING!!!” Even though no one was speaking they all unanimously agreed to comply with Felix’s outburst. The screen showed the hosts speaking from cue cards before a heavy back track flooded the speakers of their small TV. 3RACHA flashed across the screen as did the members' concept images. Felix had already squealed over them earlier in the week when they were posted on instagram (Minho did too but in his room privately). Still the images hit differently as they were broadcasted on television for the whole country and world to see. 

_ CB97… SpearB… J.One… _

Their photos completely embodied their personas and it sent a chill down Minho’s spine in anticipation. The whole world was about to witness the electricity that was 3RACHA performing. 

The scene transitioned into a red lit stage and the three rappers standing in the center of it. The crowd's cheers faded as the beat entered. Heavy bass hitting an addicting rhythm that anyone listening could feel in every part of their chest. And of course because Minho was an unlucky bastard, and Jisung’s rap was first. 

The round cheeked boy with an innocent glint to his eyes and a heart shaped gummy smile was instead replaced with some monster of a man on stage. He hadn't seen them perform since him and Jisung had first met at the  _ Sweet Lotus _ , and all the memories of J.One and his charismatic flow took over his senses immediately. J.One was on stage in front of him, using every once of his dangerously charming voice to bring in every single viewer’s attention. He uses his tone playfully and masterfully ( _ just to play with his heart apparently _ , Minho thinks). It wasn't until Jisung ends his verse with a practically growled “ _ zone _ ”, and Chan takes over for the chorus, that Minho realizes he hadn’t been breathing. 

Not that CB97 or SpearB’s verses were going to give him any form of a break either. Chan’s part practically demanded your full attention, practically commanding the viewer to a call to action. Changbins part came in gently but built up to a point where his tone and verse exploded. Booming syllabus matching the booming 808s. The electricity was undeniable. The stage finished all of their voices joining in aggressively and with finality.

A lone spotlight shone down on them revealing their intense and confident images. Ending fairies full of smirks and cocked eyebrows that left the audience screaming and cheering. 

“Holy shit.” Felix was the first to say anything, but even so they were all left speechless. After their performance of “Zone”, no one could deny that they were something big. And Minho had absolutely no doubt in his mind that their three local rapper friends were about to take over the world. The screams from the TV and the cheers after each of their additional songs only solidified it. 

\----

_ “3RACHA WORLD DOMINATION.” _

Of course Minho was right, he always was, Jisung definitely knew that by now. But the headlines and the chart topping was all so new and overwhelming to the members it was hard to believe. 3RACHA had exploded practically overnight. Their debut stage had gone viral and hadn't left its place on trending pages in more than a few countries. 

Every day the 3RACHA boys had woken up to more insane news of their accomplishment. Their days are full of constant promo and show recordings for later broadcasts. Sana practically lived in their loft for the week. Their manager’s hours were somehow even longer than theirs and most hours where she was able to sleep it would be on the infamous couch. 

_ [Lee Minho hyungie] _

_ 2:45 pm _

_ We watched your new performance last night! _

_ You guys did amazing _

_ I dont think I’ll ever get tired of listening to the album… _

Of course, the hectic week of 3RACHA’s debut and all of their new accolades were overwhelming, but Minho’s compliments seem to make Jisun’s heart stutter the most. He would never admit that he had been re-reading all of Minho's messages all week. Their correspondence was lacking due to mainly Jisung’s busy schedule, but the older had kept steady in his messages even if Jisung was largely unable to answer. Minho understood and instead would always send him motivational and supportive statements or goofy selfies of him in various fruit filters, never failing to give Jisung his smile back. 

The week had passed since their debut and Jisung couldn't help but feel light. The three of them had managed to nab some free/rest time for their weekend. Chan was thankfully already taking advantage of it, and had been knocked out asleep in his room since the morning. Changbin was spending some extra time in the complex’s gym, and Sana had finally been given the opportunity to go back to her own apartment to crash. He was so thankful for the small hardworking team he had found himself in. Jisung wanted to make the most of his time as well, and left their apartment for one of his impromptu strolls around the city. Jisung felt light.

\----

Minho had taken an earlier shift, trading the weekend dinner wave for the never-ending brunch crowd. Thankfully he had gathered a large stack of tips from the rich women tipsy enough from mimosas to slip him a few more percentage points into his pocket. His feet felt heavy from having to stand so long but thankfully he was able to stumble into an empty living room and relax, while the sun still sat comfortably in the sky, basking the room in the warm afternoon light. 

Minho was unwinding peacefully after enjoying his post-work shower when his phone rang loudly next to him on the couch. 

_ [Jisungie is calling] _

Jisung never calls him. Worry starts to nip at his insides as he moves to answer the call. 

“Jisung? Hey what's going on?” 

He can’t hear much on the other end but the sound of labored breathing signals that there was a living breathing boy on the other side of the line. 

“Did you mean to call me Sungie?”

_ “Ye-yes I did. I just needed to call…” _ Jisung’s voice trailed off, and Minho could hear the boy’s soft hiccups. Worry now rightfully settling to the base of his stomach. He approached the boy on the line gently. 

“Of course, did you need anything?” Jisung took a moment before answering.

_ “Hyung, I’m scared. There were so many of them outside, and I thought they didn't recognize me at first, but then they started calling my name and kept following me, and I got lost. I think I’m near your place, but i don't want them to find you and I don't wanna go back home. Channie would be so worried an-” _

“Hey, hey it's okay baby. Just take a deep breath for me, yeah?” Minho couldn't help but let his protective instinct take over. Jisung was so fragile when he was scared, there isn't anything Minho would do to help him. Jsung was taking steady breaths in and out, and slowly they became more regular. The younger wasn’t crying but Minho didn’t want the other to get anywhere near that state still lost in the city.

“Can you tell me where you are Sung?”

_ “I-I’m in a convenience store, it's on a corner. I-i think there's a cafe across the street. I think I lost most of them but i'm afraid that there are more.” _ Minho was already slipping his shoes bringing an extra jacket with him, recognizing the store location. Jisung must mean that the reporters and more aggressive photographers had already tracked down the boys’ location. He lets his angry words for them die in his mouth, opting for a gentler response.

“That's good Sungie, I’m on the way it'll only be a few minutes. Do you want me to stay on the line?”

_ “Yes please.” _

He sounded so small and afraid. It broke Minho’s heart “Okay baby, you wouldn't believe what happened at work today? Wanna hear about that?”

Minho heard something like an affirmative hum from the other side of the line. He kept the one-sided conversation steady so there was never silence. Talking about how Suengmin had somehow been stuck on server duty and all of his unfortunate run-ins that come from a morning brunch shift. It was easy to keep the conversation light and the focus away from the stress or fear Jisung might be feeling. Minho keeps talking even as he is walking into the convenience store a few blocks from his apartment. 

He finds a startled Jisung practically crouching in on himself in the chip aisle. When Jisung’s eyes finally find him they are wide and stared with the beginnings of tears. Hanging up he holds out his arm, welcoming the other to come closer to him. 

“Hey there stranger, you can come to mine for tonight. That sound okay?” Jisung nods gladly and accepts the jacket Minho handed him, allowing for his obnoxiously orange shirt to be covered into something more inconspicuous. Huddling the sweet boy into his arms, Minho collects their favorite snacks from the shelves and a few ramen packs, and leads them out onto the street, and back to his apartment. With the sun setting on the city and the nightlife awakening, they easily got lost in the crowd.

\---

By the time Minho had allowed the worry to die down in his chest, Jisung was curled up in his small bed engulfed in a comforter. Minho had texted an extremely worried Chan about Jisung’s run-in with the paparazzi. Jisung had spent a majority of the night not letting go of Minho’s arm, hand, side for even a moment. He remained relatively quiet the rest of the night but Minho was able to pull a few giggles out of the younger. 

Initially, Minho was apprehensive about allowing Jisung into their tiny home, but as soon as the boy was in need, Minho’s reservations disappeared. As soon as they walk through the door, Jisungs shoulders relax. 

\---

Jisung looked around at the small living room taking in the small bed in the corner and couch, the TV had been left on some mindless program when Minho had rushed to retrieve Jisung. The warm orange light from the setting sun filled the room, and despite the cramped space and the boys’ overabundance of belongings, Jisung felt warm and at ease. The homey feeling of the apartment was something that he hadn't realized was foreign to him. Sure Jisung felt he had a rather close relationship with his bed back at the loft, but the environment of their place didn't quite compare to the very lived-in apartment he found himself in. 3RACHA had done their fair share of moving around much to the will of Changbin or his parents, Jisung never minded it though, he was too thankful for their generosity. 

“I like your place Minho-hyung” It was the first time he had spoken since they arrived. Minho flashed him a relieved smile.

“My home is your home now then. Well mine and the other two mongrels' home is yours now too, but they're working late tonight so you're stuck with just me '' Jisung smiled. Minho couldn't help his heart from tugging. 

\---

They had spent the night with instant ramen and a pile of snacks as they watched videos in Minho’s bed. Jisung fell asleep early, exhausted from his earlier tears and general low energy from the busy week’s drain. Minho moved to make sure Jisung was comfortable, before moving to get washed up for the night. He felt a small fist grab his shirt as he got up. 

“Where are you going?” Jisung had his wide puppy eyes on full display, apparently not asleep at all. 

“Just to wash up Sungie.”

“Will you come back to sleep with me after?” In any other situation, the words may have seemed provocative, but with Jisung's sleepy gaze it was only endearing to Minho. Not like Minho would deny him a night in his arms anyway. 

“Of course baby, i'll be right back okay” Jisung let go of his shirt accepting his answer. Minho wasn’t a fool and could feel his heartbeat quicken with being so near to Jisung, but more than anything all he wanted to do was allow the younger to sleep in his arms as comfortably as possible. As soon as Minho rejoined the bed, Jisung had already moved to burrow his head into Minho's chest. If Minho could be even more endeared at the cuddly nature of Jisung, he was fully at the will of him now. 

He was a goner, but that wasn’t news to Minho when it came to his affection for the boy in his arms. Wrapping his arms around the younger's tiny waist he pressed a gentle kiss to the crown of his head. 

“Goodnight Jisung” 

_ I’ll always protect you. _

_ \--- _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love my boys they just ;-;  
> I hope you enjoyed this "short" chapter I split this and the next part just because I thought it flowed better, also more updates yay :D  
> see you soon <3  
> comments and kudos are SUPER appreciated in this mc server.  
> They keep me writing! Biggest thanks to anyone who has shown this fic any love.
> 
> Find me on:  
> Insta [@straylovestays](https://www.instagram.com/straylovestays/)  
> Tumblr:[@reeesea](https://reeesea.tumblr.com/)  
> Hmu about all things au and skz Big love


	10. Cloud 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Firsts dates always come with a bit of angst right

_ “JISUNG! OH MY GOD I PASSED!!!”  _ Minho was currently screaming into his phone at the younger. Jisung smiled, getting to hear the excitement in the older's voice, even if he quite literally had no idea what he was referring to. 

“I’m so happy for you Hyungie, but I literally have no idea what you're talking about.” Jisung could hear some stumbling from the older on the other end, wondering what on earth he must be doing. Jisung decided the older was probably doing a happy dance.  _ Cute _ . 

_ “... Hmm, I guess I never did tell you about it. I was probably trying to be mysterious again, ugh I’m a fool.”  _ Minho's dramatic side wasn’t exactly rare but seeing this side of him come out and full of energy was like a blast of serotonin for Jisung’s day.

“If you're a fool I don't even want to know what I am.” Minho laughed and his voice felt warm and comforting in Jisung’s ear.

_ “Okay fine then, quick recap on my entire reason for dancing and the only goal I’ve ever had since I was like 12.” _

“Hyunggg,'' feigning impatience, Jisung was practically bubbling with happiness, hearing the silliness of the older. 

Minho wasn’t one to share much about himself. But the last few weeks had made him feel hopeful for his future, maybe just a bit. Jisung brought out creativity Minho didn’t know had been in him, and he found himself becoming more passionate during their dance practices, and in his downtime. He was always choreographing something mentally when he heard a new song on the radio, or when he was scrolling through his “Liked Songs” on the way home from work. 

_ “Yes okay I'll get on with it. SO Yellow Wood Dance Academy. Known for their most prestigious courses and instructors. Literally, any dancer who is anyone has gone there at some point. I, Lee Minho, have been dreaming about going there for literal decades.” _ the sounds of one of his roommates returning sounds on the other side of the line and there’s a brief pause before Minho continues his dramatics,

_ “Okay not actually, BUT this year is terrifyingly one of my last chances to get in since I’ve graduated university already.”  _ the end of his sentence trails off quietly, probably out of nervousness. _ “So I sent in an audition tape this year like always. Always, as in I have been sending them for years and have been rejected every time, but It's fine I’m DEFINITELY not salty” _

“No?”

_ “NO! BECAUSE I just passed the first stage of the audition! Now I just gotta fucking ace the second part and I can finally say I didn't waste the last ten years of my life on an occupation I have no guarantee in.”  _ His enthusiasm was bright and excited, but even though the determined tone in his voice, Jisung could sense Minho's apprehensions and fears

_ “Its fine” _

Jisung did his best to respond in the way Minho would have wanted, as in to NOT acknowledge the other’s fears, and instead attempt to be supportive, “Well....CONGRATULATIONS MINNIE HYUNGGGG.” Minho’s adorable laugh was enough to reaffirm Jisung.  _ Damn he's so cute. _

_ “Thank you Sungie. OKAY to my second matter of business” _

“Second?”

_ “Yes listen up Han Jisung. A little birdie with a blatant unnecessary obsession with prada shoes, told me that you may have a free night tonight.”  _ Minho’s depiction of Changbin was Jisung’s new

_ “And I was wondering if You would want to go out tonight, ya know finally have that date I promised”  _

“Yes I would love to… I’m just kinda worried I mean last time I left I got hounded by the press and Chan about smothered me when I got back”

_ “You see my sweet Sung. I have a plan that even single father bear Bang will approve of” _

\---

Jisung is sitting anxiously in their car, fidgeting his fingers. Unsurprisingly Minho was right and Chan had nodded approvingly when Jisung asked if he could go out that night. Sure, it took a bit of support and reassurance from Changbin of all people, but Chan’s trust in Minho and Changbin’s opinion was apparently enough to have him convinced. 

Changbin vouching for the  _ Sweet Lotus’  _ security did more than raise their eyebrows but the  _ dark _ rapper was usering Jisung quickly into the bathroom to do his makeup before either of his members could further their questioning glances. Changbin, although largely inexperienced, took it upon himself to make sure the youngest was looking his best for his  _ ~date~ _ (yes. he said “date” with the obligated teasing tone of an older brother, every single time. Much to Jisung’s embarrassment). 

Changbin managed to brush up Jisung’s makeup with something their stylists wouldn’t have cringed at, and Chan even forced his way into the room to help guide the youngest into an outfit he was satisfied with. Jisung was thankful to that since his indecisive ass would probably have been debating for hours over a pair of shoes. 

The car pulled up to the back of the  _ Sweet Lotus _ , and Jisung was led from the back entrance into a private room with the help of one of the uniformed staff. He was dressed up in a semi-formal fit, complete with his trusty black jeans and a button-up shirt he's pretty sure was actually Chan’s. With the addition of a small bouquet of flowers in hand, courtesy of an insisting Changbin, Jisung felt like he looked like the epitome of a boy on a nervous first date. He tried his best to appear casual and confident but even with his mask and sunglasses, he couldn't hide the red flush that overtook his face.

“This is you, sir. Please let us know when you are ready to be served.” The host gestured to a closed sliding door. The hallway he had been led too was lined with them, somewhat expected from a host club. The neon pink light of the club's main room shone from the other end of the hall from which he had entered. The familiar sweet scent of the place calmed any lingering nerves he may have had, or as much as they could be calmed at this point. 

\--

Minho hadn’t been waiting long when Jisung opened up the door of their reserved private room. Minho was fiddling with the silky fabric that was tied around his neck. Hyunjin had practically forced the older to wear it, and with Felix holding him down doing his hair, there wasn't much opportunity for him to object. It was practically torture having his roommates dust his cheeks with powder and forcefully play dress up with him, but a part of him knew their enthusiasm was only out of goodwill. If Felix’s ever dramatic fond clinging was enough to go by. He could never say no to those two, even if he would quite literally never admit it to another breathing soul.

As Jisung entered the room, Minho’s smile started growing. 

“I don't know if I’ve ever said this before, but you clean up good” 

“You haven't, but I thought that if you were gonna lie to my face you would have held off,” Jisung stated matter-a-factly but fully red in the face. Before Minho could object the younger was waving him off, offering up a small bouquet of dainty flowers. “These are for you by the way.”

“Oh? Who would've thought you would be such a gentleman.”

“I'm not, You can thank Changbin for the flowers as he practically forced me to take them. He’s the hopeless romantic not me... I mean I still wanted to bring them to you, and I thought that the little white flowers reminded me of you, but I didn't know what they were called so Changbin had to look it up and I guess he ordered them without me knowing an-” 

“They’re lovely Jisung. You look lovely too~” The older man sent a wink his way. Jisung groaned loudly in embarrassment. 

“It hasn't even been two minutes and I’m already flustered being here. Great…” The pout Jisung put on only made Minho’s smile grow. There's nothing quite like teasing Jisung one on one.

“You're cute when you're flustered I can't help it” 

“Hmmm what is there to eat in this place” JIsung pulled up the menu to block the older’s prying eyes. Minho laughs

\---

It isn't long until the two settle back into their comfortable bubble, talking back and forth like they always do. They order food all recommended by Minho and share a glass or two of a sweet bubbly drink Jisung forgot the name of again. 

“Looks like I was right again when I called you a rap star when we first met then huh?”

“I wasn't then! We barely had a thousand listeners-”

“So you admit you are one now!?” 

“Hyungggg”

“Don't play humble with me Han Jisung, you guys are huge now. You blew up almost everywhere, there’s no way you guys will go anywhere but up!” Minho was bubbly and warm and it only flooded Jisung’s chest every time the older man complimented him. 

“Thanks, hyungie, It's just so unbelievable. We have an interview coming up for an international magazine,  _ that shall remain nameless _ . And I literally can’t believe it.” Jisung’s drink got swirled around in its glass a few more times, as he tried to distract himself from being overwhelmed.

“Well I can, I'll never NOT be a 3RACHA fan. It's ingrained in me now.” Minho placed his hand on the other's fidgeting fingers and Jisung matched the smile blossoming on Minho's face.  _ Crescent eyes. Cute.  _

Minho felt the younger slip momentarily into worry and fear and decided he couldn’t let that happen. Pulling out his phone he scrolled until he found the video he was looking for. 

“What is this hyung?” 

“Just watch it Sungie, it's for you.” Jisung looked up confused but pressed play obediently. 

Immediately the sounds of a song being recorded played through the room. Soon footsteps and shoe scuffs added another layer of depth to the video’s sounds. Minho let the boy across from him watch the video in peace, having memorized it per millisecond already. 

Heavy breathing and the music ended signified the end of the dance practice. Jisung was surprisingly silent, still staring at the screen. Minho’s instinct was to clearly fill the growing silence. 

“It’s still in the early stages of being choreographed but I’ve been working on it for a while, and I realized I never sent you a dance video before, and I just thought tonight would be best. I mean, first date, passed the first audition, dance video, it all kinda comes to-”

“Hyung how are you so beautiful.” Jiung had interrupted Minho’s rambling for once, and looking up Minho found two swirling galaxies staring back at him. Jisung’s eyes were sparkling with wonder and something Minho wasn’t quite ready to name. He was looking at him with unrestricted awe. And Minho was speechless, and suddenly emotional. 

A part of Minho felt choked up looking back at Jisung, and it was a feeling he realized had always been there. The wave of emotion had always been inside of his chest, slowly building momentum every time Jisung would laugh at his joke or hold his hand. Apparently, all it took was the sweet boy to call Minho “beautiful” for the floodgates to open. 

Currently fighting the sudden rush of emotion and the threat of his watering eyes Minho looked away. Thankfully Jisung had returned to earth momentarily to break their brief silence. 

“Just wow Hyung, you're phenomenal in everything you do. That was amazing. Thank you so much for showing me. How are you real, sometimes I can hardly believe you're actually standing in front of me or that you're actually holding my hand.”   
  
“Jisung please, you don't have to say that.” Minho was already fighting the waterworks and now had to battle Jisung’s onslaught of praise. No one had ever held him or praised him like Jisung does before.   
  


“But I mean it. Every word so much You’ll never know how much I mean it when I say you're breathtaking. You dance with such passion, a-and to a piece you've created!” Jisung’s smile was hurting his face but he couldn't help it. The song was even one that Jisung had impulsively sent the older in the early morning. Minho danced to the song like it was meant for him. And Jisung was so infatuated with the other that he's pretty sure that every song in the whole world was meant for Minho to dance to. 

“Hyung you have to perform that for your next audition. I may know literally zero details or requirements for your academy audition but Min, if you do something you choreograph like that, there is literally no way you won't get in.”

Minho knew Jisung’s words and promises were dangerous, but for once a part of him felt hopeful. Jisung’s enthusiasm was something he didn't realize he had been missing. Someone on his side, cheering him on, believing in him, that wasn't something Minho had the luxury of having. It's the risk of never opening yourself up, Minho has always done it to stay safe, but allowing the younger in has given Minho more life than he ever thought he could gain. 

Minho never was one for words, he’ll leave that to Jisung, but his smile and the reach for the other’s hand are enough to say “thanks”, then Minho would ever be able to say. Minho was going to pursue his dreams and do it with Jisung’s hand in his. 

_ Knock Knock. _

The gentle knock at the door interrupted the two’s soft hand-holding session. The door opened to reveal their server for the night with a bottle and two glasses in hand. 

“Sorry to interrupt gentlemen, the owner wanted to send her appreciation with a gift.”

The handsome host motioned to a bottle of expensive-looking champagne that had Minho rolling his eyes at his noona’s shenanigans. Jisung couldn’t help but laugh and nodded to accept the gift. 

Before the server left he spoke up, “The  _ Owner _ also wants to send her blessing for you both.” Even he sounded reluctant to relay the message, discreetly rolling his eyes to himself. 

Minho joined him, “Be sure to let her know we appreciate her sentiment. I hope she's paying you extra for this though Mingi-ssi.” Their server, Mingi apparently, blushes slightly but smiles at the older host’s requests. 

“Wait so you know him too?”

“He started right when I was wrapping up my shifts here, but I remember him being a young tall guy. I'm sure Momo-noona recruited him off of that alone.” picking up his glass he offered the other to Jisung. 

“Noona does have a tendency to meddle with her employees' personal lives, so we all kinda relate. She means well though, plus she likes gifting free bottles of champagne so I can't complain.”

Jisung giggles. He can definitely see what Minho means, especially after she had personally pulled him aside that one night. Jisung tries to brush it off as not being that serious but he still has her warning properly burned in his brain.

“To having my Momo-noona’s blessing to drink with the world’s newest star boy.” Jisung blushed at the nickname because of course he did, and raised his glass to meet the older’s. 

“And here's to the sweetest thing on the menu, Lee Minho.” 

_ Clink. _

“Han that was so cheesy, I have to call you out.”

“I’m trying my best here babe.”

\---

Jisung returned from the  _ Sweet Lotus _ a smile plastered across his face. Unsurprisingly Chan had been texting him to make sure he had gotten to and from the  _ Sweet Lotus _ alright. Knowing Chan’s tendency to worry over him, Jisung was almost expecting to find his older brother waiting for him in their living room when he got home. 

“Hey Ji, how was your night?” Chan was doing his best to be casual and cover up his apprehension for the younger, but he wasn't doing a very good job at it. Jisung gently sighed at the older’s insistence but responded innocently. 

“It was really nice hyung! Got to eat and talk to Minho in person for a whole night. What more could I ask for.” Jisung was enjoying his time on Cloud 9 for as long as he could.

“That’s g-great Ji, I uh am really glad.” Chan’s protective nature was on full display at this point and Jisung was starting to get anxious just listening to his hyung pretending to be casual about it. 

“D-did you have any trouble? Do you think anyone saw you?”

Jisung pulled a heavy eye roll this time, his smile from earlier starting to pull down from his mouth. “No Hyung. I told you I would let you know if anything happened and it was all fine. No one saw me but our server and Minho. It was a really nice night, can I please enjoy it.”

Chan frowned slightly having been caught in his prodding, “I know, I’m sorry Ji. We’re really glad you finally got to have a nice night out and I know Minho would never do anything to threaten your safety. There are just a lot more dangers out there than heartbreak now. And we just want to prote-”

“Why can't you JUST trust me.” 

“What do you mean? Of course we trust you.” The confused look on Chan’s face didn't keep Jisung from continuing with the full force of his emotions.

“You keep talking to me like a fragile teenager! I’m not Hyung, I'm an adult now. I learned my lesson about going out when there's press outside, so why can't you trust me to just be smart?”

“We know you aren’t! We trust you, we just want to protect you. The media can be insane and I know you aren’t the biggest fan of that attention. There is only so much the company can do if they run with a story about any of us. You know they aren't especially gentle with dating rumors. And definitely not same-sex couples, they would be relentless-”

“PLease stop Hyung. Okay, I get it. I’ve thought about all of this before, do you really think I don't know that! I will be safe okay. Just freaking trust me for ONCE.” 

Jisung was tired of always being treated like 3RACHA’s stupid younger brother. Of course, he was thankful for all his hyungs had done for him, even Chan, but being TOLD constantly about how he should be careful and everything made him feel patronized at best. 

“We trust you Ji… Just don't go out on your own without telling us, okay? I just don't want to see you get hurt.” It was more of an order than a suggestion and they both knew it.

“Fine, hyung.”

“I’m glad you had a nice date Ji.” Chan looked tired and sheepish at their argument, but he didn't regret it if it meant Jisung would be safer.

“Thanks hyung, goodnight.” 

“Night.” Chan made his way up to his room, leaving Jisung to sulk on his own in the kitchen. Jisung was flooded with frustration, feeling like he couldn't enjoy anything without the consequences of being reminded that he wasn’t like every other “normal” twenty-year-old his age.  _ What absolute bullshit _ . 

\---

Despite his promise to Chan to not sneak, that's exactly what Jisung found himself doing throughout the week. Of course, he does his best to be discreet and careful. Average clothes? Check. Face mask and hat? Check. Turning off his phone location? Check. 

At this point Jisung felt almost like an average rebellious teen, disobeying their parents, except of course, Jisung was merely down dressing to avoid the eyes of the media and the disappointment of his hyung. Still, the ability to blend in with the crowd on the bus to Minho’s house was enough for him to feel like he could go back to being faceless and catch his breath. 

JJP ent. had just debuted a new girl band group that was gaining a lot of media attention, and luckily for Jisung and the company, the media’s searching eyes seemed to be lifted from 3RACHA for the moment. Jisung’s small quests to his unofficial boyfriend's apartment across town had only become more frequent, as Jisung felt the gazes on them lift.

-

“Jisungie!” 

“Hey Lixie!” Felix opened the door for Jisung for probably the fourth time that week. Both of Minho’s roommates didn't seem to mind his presence in their space, and in fact, always seemed to have their spirits lifted if they happened to intercept him. 

“I’m glad you made it safely Sung.” Minho always greeted him with a hug that felt the weight of the day’s stress was taken off his shoulders. Escaping to the small apartment had become Jisung’s therapy almost. Trading the cold expansive space of the loft for the warm homey gentleness of Minho’s arms around him was the healing he couldn't get anywhere else.

-

The general business of 3RACHA’s schedule allowed for Jisung to sneak around without his hyungs noticing. Well, accept for one night when Changbin was returning from the gym as Jisung slipped out of their loft door. Jisung tried his best to hide his guilt but Changbin simply gave him a raised eyebrow and a well wish to be safe. 

Jisung pushed away at the guilt of having been caught, but Changbin let him go without any questions. The older had the philosophy that Han would have to learn on his own, and his judgment wouldn’t have any more authority than what Chan had already told him. Also, there was such a thing as a healthy amount of secrets. An amount of personal information they keep to themselves. It is rare for them but permits a level of freedom necessary for the trio to remain the hard-working coordinated group that they have been for years. They all had their own demons and Changbin wasn’t one to judge his younger friend's. He knew that at the end of the day anything that hurt Jisung would, in turn, hurt him and Chan, but they would never falter from giving Jisung the support he might need. 

-

Jisung found his way into Minho’s arms more nights than not. Minho’s  _ “I'll always protect you Jisung”  _ was a lullaby that he drifted off to sleep to. As much as he wished he could take the older out in public without fear of repercussion, that wasn't a realistic possibility. Not with the budding musician's career. Minho knew that the press would be relentless and the damage on 3RACHA’s career would be unredeemable if it got out to the press and out of hand. The privilege to have Jisung spend his free time with him was enough. Ramen and movie nights that went into the late mornings, if their schedules allowed, left Minho feeling more refreshed and content with every passing sunrise. 

  
Minho’s hopefulness in himself had only grown since he had met the younger. And as he worked meticulously to prepare for his second audition for his  _ Dream  _ academy, Jisung was always there with encouraging words and smiles that pushed him to not give up just yet. The sun would rise shining through the bedroom window bathing the room with warm clear light. Minho would wake up to a heart-shaped smile to match his heart's own contentedness, and for a moment Jisung made him feel invincible. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> Sorry this took forever to post, my work snuck up on me!  
> Hopefully, you'll see me soon but-uh I'm bad at making promises lol.  
> Find me on:  
> Insta [@straylovestays](https://www.instagram.com/straylovestays/)  
> Tumblr:[@reeesea](https://reeesea.tumblr.com/)  
> I draw kpop fanart like the rest of the fandom~  
> hmu about all things au and SKZ!!!  
> Big love <3


	11. somewhere special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audition day bay beee

_ “HYUNG, why wont you just show me already? _ ” 

_ “I told you already! It's not done and so you don't get to see. Patience Sungie _ ”

_ “I’m really just not good at that though.”  _ Jisung was being overly whiny today, but it was their third phone call of the week in which the older was still refusing to show Jisung his audition choreo. Not to mention all the countless texts Jisung had sent Minho in hopes of coaxing the older to admit that his choreography was actually ready for prying eyes. Enough time had passed since Jisung had first suggested the concept to Minho, that he was gaining confidence in the fact that Minho had in fact already finished creating the routine and was just holding out on him out of spite.  _ Betrayal at its finest, truly. _

He was probably being overly dramatic but a part of him was still itching to see more of the older’s hard work in action. Ever since Minho had first shown him a video of him dancing, Jisung couldn’t help but want to see more and more of it, but sadly for a needy Jisung, Minho was quite stingy when it came to exposing himself and showing off his work. Stubborn and humble. An awful combination for Minho’s number one fan. 

“ _ Come on baby everything you do is flawless.” _ Minho just scoffed in response. Practically audibly rolling his eyes. 

__

_ “Don't you try and charm me Han.”  _

_ “It kinda worked though, right?”  _

The line went dead, indicating Minho had promptly hung up.  _ Figures, good job Hannie. Now he’ll never show you. _ A disparaged Han Jisung sighed and moved to continue the work he had left unattended while he was busy calling his almost boyfriend.

\--

_ [Lee Minho hyungie] _

_ 4:23 pm  _

_ {Video received} _

\---

Sore feet and aching muscles accompanied Minho as he walked home from the nearby dance studio. The sun was making its way to its evening position, hanging low in the sky, as Minho had just finished up his daily practice in the studio when his phone started ringing. 

_ [Jisungie is calling] _

As expected Jisung had missed his message until now. And now, having finished his work for the night, was calling Minho to give him his full review of his entire routine. It was almost endearing how predictable he had become to Minho. Although he had held off from showing Jisung, he was still unsure as to why he had even sent the video. His audition was fast approaching and as Minho’s doubts and fears clouded his mind, he knew Jisung always had a way of unscrambling them, clearing his brain. It felt almost selfish to use Jisung’s kind enthusiasm as a self soothing method, but the younger had also been adamant in watching his choreo that Minho didn't let himself feel too bad about it. 

_ “Hyungie! I just watched your practice video and, oh my god there's no way you dont get in!!! It came out so perfect Minho” _

_ “Well, it's my last chance, so I really hope you're right Sung.”  _ Minho tried his best to take Jisung’s compliments to heart and sound sure of himself, but even he could still hear the insecurity his voice held. 

_ “GASP, Of course Im right! I am always right. When have I ever been wrong? I cannot recall a time. You want to know why? Because it's never happened before. If I am wrong I will give you a ￦ 100,000 and eat my shoe- ”  _

“ _ Okay Okay Jisung! Don’t be eating any of your expensive shoes for me. Just take me out to lunch if you still want to spend money on me that bad.”  _ The tightly wound strings around Minho’s heart loosened with every laughable statement Jisung declared. Jisung’s laugh was as good as therapy as far as he could tell.

_ “So you do want to get lunch? I could do lunch EASY. it can be my way of congratulating you in advance for your successful audition~. We can meet up after, and you can tell me ALL about how you won over those judges.” _

_ “You’re ridiculous.... But yeah that does sound great Jisung.” _

_ “Great! I’ll take the day off, take you somewhere special, treat you to a nice meal, all while the sun’s up! That's a new one for us.” _

_ “I suppose we do tend to only meet at night. Too bad you're a world famous rap star now. Much too famous to be seen with a simple waiter such as I.”  _ Jisung’s laugh flooded Minho’s ears in response to his over dramatic sigh. 

_ “And you say I’M dramatic, please. I’ll find us somewhere special, and send you the details, so you better be ready” _

_ “Careful Sung, someones gonna start thinking you have a boyfriend with talk like that.”  _

_ “Don’t worry baby, I got it all covered. Nothing wrong with treating my favorite dancer to a meal.” _

They were playing with fire. Both of them knew it. Titles were never given, boundaries were barely defined. All they knew was that they felt the same rush of adrenaline everytime they were near each other. And that they both wore the same fond smile, on each end of the phone line, hoping to remain in ignorant bliss of the dangers of the game they were playing. 

\--

Minho took off the night before his audition to lessen his stress as much as possible. Sadly for him that meant spending the long hours alone with his thoughts, as his roommates both were stuck with the late shift and Jisung had been stuck in a company meeting for the last few hours. Other than a few update texts from Jisung, Minho only had the casual buzz from the drama he was watching to break up the silence. 

It didn’t feel like any different from any other audition but something inside him was busy pulling at his heart every time he finally thought that he was prepared for his performance. Minho was by no means an amutuer and although his degree wasnt from an overly prestigious school, his abilities were well established into his muscle memory. He had been to countless auditions and performances, and had been a returning candidate to Yellow Wood’s auditions for years. Still there was a nagging feeling in his chest deeper than any compliment or reassurance would be able to reach and subdue. Minho acknowledged it, but not giving the growing uneasiness the attention it so craved. He knew that if he did, the anxiety would take over all the lingering resolve he had left. Good thing he had two overly sweet roommates who thought him to be the better dancer out of the trio and regularly made sure to tell him. 

“You're going to do amazing tomorrow Min-hyung, your routine is amazing.”

“For real hyung I have a good feeling about this one!”

“Thanks guys.” Minho was still trying to beat back the ugly monster of anxiety in his stomach and believe in himself just like his younger roommates do. Thankfully their support was enough to settle him into some state of calm before he hopefully went to bed. 

“I'll make you breakfast before you leave so make sure you're awake in time!”

“Yes of course Lix, don't worry. Goodnight you two.” Ruffling Hyunjin’s messy blonde locks and squishing Felix’s freckled cheek, he retired to his room. 

\---

_ “Hey baby I’m sorry I didn't call earlier our schedule was later than usual today”  _ Jisung was finally laying in bed after a hectic evening of schedules and company meetings he was forced to attend. The only thing on his mind since they started was Minho and his audition tomorrow. 

_ “No worry. I know you're a busy busy boy”  _ Minho’s voice was calm and Jisung felt comfort in its tone. Trusting the soothing breathiness of his voice to mean that the older had had some time to relax before tomorrow. 

_ “The busiest. You're on your way to bed though right? It's getting late.” _

_ “Yes of course Sung, already have all my alarms and Felixs set to wake me up.” _

_ “Hehe okay good. You’re going to do great hyung”  _ Jisung hoped the fondness in his voice translated through the speaker.  _ You always do  _

_ “Thank you Sungie. I would never have thought so if not for you.”  _ Jisung was used to the older’s doubts, but he's always believed in the older, even when Minho, himself, did not. 

_“I just think you're amazing hyung, I hope you think so too. You're the strongest person I’ve ever met.”_ _I think you’re invincible._

_ “I don't know about all that Sung...Your support is more than I ever think I’ll deserve...But It is my last chance, might as well give it my all.” _ Minho said the last part with conviction even if it was only himself that still needed convincing. 

_ “Of course hyung.”  _ Jisung knew how much Minho had been dedicating to this performance. Giving all his extra time and creativity to choreograph every second of the performance. His routine was just simple raw Minho. His entire essence could be seen just through the few video clips Jisung had seen. Minho gave it his all and never half. 

_ “I’ll see you tomorrow after and we can celebrate!” _

_ “Celebrate what? I haven't even gotten in yet _ ”

_“I dont care!”_ _No matter what happens._ Pushing down the fraction of doubt in his chest.

_ “Let's celebrate”  _

_ “Okay, okay Hannie I'll see you then. Goodnight Jisung” _

_ “Goodnight Hyungie!!! Get good rest okay! Fighting!!!” _

\---

Minho arrived at the studio 20 minutes before his scheduled audition time. Trying his best to ignore the nervous adrenaline in his veins, and the tight fit of his dancing shoes on his bruised and callous feet. He was almost too aware of himself, which while good for body control, has led him to more than one nervous breakdown if he didn't get a handle on it. 

That morning he woke up to his first alarm and began his usual ritual of getting ready. A sleepy but excited Felix had cooked him a little breakfast. His roommates took great care of him in the morning, they always seemed to know exactly how to ease his nerves, having felt the same way with their own experience. Hyunjin had managed to get himself out of bed with just enough time to wish the older well. The two had work later in the day and wouldn't be able to see him to ask about the performance until after their late shifts. 

“You got this hyung.” 

Their small group hug before Minho headed out the door had eased the tension in his chest for the morning, but sadly now minutes before his audition, he didn't have the luxury of his dongsaeng’s arms around him. Or Jisung’s. Sadly. 

Having already warmed up for his performance there was nothing more for him to do now but wait for his name to be called. His nerves were threatening spilling out of him. The dark, cold hands that he had been fighting to take hold of all the hope he had left started to show their heads as an anxious itch started overtaking his body. Subconsciously Minho found himself dialing Jisung’s number. The likelihood of the younger being available was thin as he had told Minho they had early schedules, but the fresh air that Jisung gave him was addicting enough to keep trying for.

_ Ring. Ring. Ring. _

The dial tone rang one too many times for Minho to believe the younger was available, but he stayed on the line, holding out for his last ditch attempt at distracting himself from the impending audition. 

_ Ring. Ring- _

“Lee Minho?” a recruiter with a clipboard of all scheduled nominees called, from the rented studio room. 

“Yes, thats me.” Quickly hanging up his phone, and taking a few heavy breaths to steady his heart beat, he pulled up his programmed song and followed the woman into the room. 

_ All or nothing. _

\---

Jisung was annoyed for most of the morning. He wanted to be there for Minho the morning of his audition but instead he was powdered and dressed in hot clothing placed in front of 4 separate cameras with blinding lights beating down on him. Of course he accepted the uncomfortable few hours in exchange for the recognition and exposure the interview would get them in “western” media, but he had to admit it still pissed him off. He would much rather be standing next to Minho, holding his hand and comforting him before his call time. But instead:

“What would you say is your biggest dream collaboration with a western artist?” 

That. 

Chan was thankfully taking the reins on answering most of the questions as the resident English speaker, and Changbin would add his thoughtful tangents every so often also leaving Chan to translate for him. Both of them knew of Jisung’s reservations of speaking in front of camera anything beyond comical interjections or short planned answers. 

“You three are total heartthrobs. Have anyone special in your lives, I'm sure all the new fans would love to know?”

A silent pause passed all of them but Chan being the charismatic bastard he is, laughed it off and answered the curve ball of a question formally and quickly. Jisung though, Jisung was full on frozen. His heart lurched at the question and only magnified his focus on the only boy he had been thinking about for the past couple months. The waves of yearning amplified. All Jisung wanted to do is grab the mic from Chan’s hand, and stare right into the camera as he pronounces his love to one Lee Minho on international recording. Jisung doesn’t make a move though, knowing the he would get them blacklisted in most korean media outlets and murder thier career where it stands. 

Still, the hopeless romantic part of Jisung, as well as just the “young boy in love” part, felt cheated out of a normal young adulthood. One where he could take Minho out on dates to the fair without having to shield his identity. Hold his hand without having to fear what his neighbors, aunts, cat thought of him and his career. 3RACHA has always been his everything, his only passion, but lately his heart has felt a tug toward a certain boy with a sparkling smile and crescent eyes. 

\--

_ [1 missed call from Lee Minho hyungie] _

_ Oh. hyung must have called me before his audition. I hope he's okay. _ Checking his phone after the interview Jisung was surprised to find a call from Minho, but even more surprised to have no other messages. Checking the time, Minho’s audition should have ended well over an hour ago.  _ He's probably exhausted after his performance and gone straight home. _

Assuming Minho must have just gone home and rested after his audition, Jisung decided to just send him a quick text before he went home and cleaned up before they were to meet up later. 

_ [Lee Minho hyungie] _

_ 12:45 pm  _

_ Hey Hyung just got out of the interview _

_ headin home now to clean up!!! _

_ hope you're resting up well  _

_ I’ll text you the address in a bit, and you can tell me all bout it ^0^ _

\--

_ 2:40 pm _

_ It's a little past lunch but we can meet somewhere else if you’d like _

_ call me when you see this adn we can figure it out! _

_ \-- _

_ 3:45 pm  _

_ Meet at the Sweet Lotus? _

_ I’ll can meet you there _

\--

The “unread” indicator still hadn’t changed, the hundredth time Jisung checked his phone. He was racking up unanswered calls and voicemail messages by the tens at this point. And suddenly fear for the worse is all Jisung’s mind could go to. What happened? Is he okay?

Walking into the Sweet Lotus didn’t bring him any comforts. When he saw Hyunjin cleaning the counter he almost tripped over his feet running toward the bar. 

“Hyunjin! Have you seen Minho today?” Jisung was trying to keep his voice steady and void of panic but he was sure he looked wide-eyed and crazy at this point. 

“Oh hey Jisung! Looking for Minho hyung? I haven't seen him since this morning, I’ve been working all day.”

“Do you have any idea where he is?”

“I don’t know I assume he's at work or home, after his audition.” Hyunjin was as casual as ever. Almost to the point of it infuriating Jisung. But not wanting to falsely alert Hyunjin to anything, Jisung kept his own anxieties to himself. “Oh wait yeah! Hyung sent me a text an hour ago saying that he's home safe, Seungmin is covering his shift at 98 today.”

_ Great so he’s just ignoring my messages. What the fuck did I do?  _ Jisung’s anxieties were in hyperdrive at this point. 

“Okay, Thanks Jinnie.” and with that Jisung threw on his best fake smile, and bolted out the door. 

_ Lee Minho, what happened to you? _

\---

Chan had just woken up in the late afternoon. Their early morning interview really took it out of him, and after eating a small lunch he was readily knocked out in his bed. Making his way to their loft’s kitchen to continue his early lunch. 

“Oh hey hyung, you're up finally.” Changbin walked into the loft with his usual workout attire, seemingly returning from his daily gym visit. 

“Yeah I am, how was the gym?”

“Good. Mid-day crowd is almost non-existent so it was all to myself.” The two shuffled around each other to get their desired choices from the fridge. Chan slowly blinking away and getting reacquainted with reality. 

“Hey do you know where Jisung is?”

“Oh, I thought he was just on the couch.” Changbin was busy trying to assemble his protein drink to realize the panic that was slowly setting in on Chan’s face. Having checked the couch for Jisung earlier, CHan was suddenly very aware of the younger boy’s absence. 

“That motherfucker.” Chan suddenly pulled out his phone immediately attempting to text the only person who would know the younger's whereabouts. 

“Damnit, why isn't he picking up either.”

“Huh?” 

“Minho’s phone just went to voicemail, and Jisung isn't here so he's the only other person he would go to. I told him not to just go leaving on his own like that.” Chan’s angry dad energy was growing, and even Changbin was feeling the effects. Changbin wasn’t blind. He knew Jisung’s tendency to sneak out lately, and the guilt of keeping it from his hyung was setting in. 

“I’m sure he’s find hyung, he’s an adult you kn-”

“Jisung’s not answering either. Ugh why doesn’t he listen to me.”

“Hyung. Calm down Jisung is a big boy. He’ll be safe, and come home. He always does.”

“What the hell do you mean  _ ‘he always does’ _ ?” Changbin decided now was probably his best time to keep his mouth shut. Better late than never. 

“FUck it I’m asking Felix- Bin where are you going? Ugh.”

\--

_ [Lee Felix “freckles”] _

_ 5:23 pm _

_ Hey have you heard from Minho or Jisung today? _

_ I cant get a hold of either of them _

_ CHris HYung!!!! Hey :) _

_ also havnt seen sungie today _

_ but last i saw of Minho was his sulking in his roomm _

_ I had to head to work but assumed Jisung would come over to cheer up min hyungie like usual _

_ So i wasnt too woried~  _

_ Ok thanks Felix, just wanted to check! _

\--

“Like Usual” _ my ass. That boy is so dead when he gets home. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...so its been a while.  
> So sorry this took me forever to get out but I hope the cliffhanger isnt too awful? maybe? oops
> 
> me: *forgets how to write so throws angst at the screen*  
> also me: here chapter :) 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!! comments and kudos are so so appreciated <3
> 
> Find me on:  
> Insta [@straylovestays](https://www.instagram.com/straylovestays/)  
> Tumblr:[@reeesea](https://reeesea.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: @straylovestays  
> I draw kpop fanart sometimes~  
> hmu about all things au and SKZ!!!  
> Big love <3


End file.
